Wypad w góry
by memoire-blanche
Summary: Wypad w góry, bynajmniej nie w celach turystycznych. Opowiadanie typu zaginiony odcinek 4 serii.
1. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

Tego piątku pogoda w Mieście Żelaznej Wieży nie dopisywała od samego rana.

Yumi obudził deszcz, którego ciężkie krople zabębniły w okna jej pokoju. Na wpół rozbudzona, mruknęła z dezaprobatą, słysząc jednostajny szum ulewy. Na myśl o konieczności wstania i przedarcia się taką pogodę do szkoły ukryła głowę pod kołdrą.

Zaraz potem zadzwonił budzik. Yumi uciszyła wyjące ustrojstwo i wstała, szybkim ruchem zrzucając z siebie pościel. Po chwili stanęła na nogach, gotowa stawić czoła wszystkiemu, na co mógł ją wystawić ten dzień. Xana, mimo że nie dawał znaku aktywności przez ostatnie 1,5 tygodnia, na pewno nie próżnował, a William wciąż był bezwolnym, tępym klonem, który w każdej chwili mógł jakimś wybrykiem wyjawić ich tajemnicę. Musiała być zawsze gotowa i czujna, jak na Wojownika Lyoko przystało. Rozleniwienie i zniechęcenie było dla niej tylko chwilową słabością.

Wykonała kilka ćwiczeń rozciągających, by się dobudzić i wzięła się za poranną toaletę. Nie rozczulając się zbytnio nad sobą, szybko się uwinęła z porannymi rytuałami mycia i ubierania. Dopiero, gdy już kończyła, niespiesznie szorując zęby, wyjrzała przez niewielkie okno łazienki. Na zewnątrz ulewa wciąż trwała, a woda bezlitośnie przelewała się przez rynny u sąsiadów. Było ponuro i ciemno jak na tę porę dnia.

Yumi była ciekawa, jak miewali się jej koledzy z internatu. Jeremie pewnie odchodził od zmysłów, gdyż wciąż nie mógł znaleźć żadnej nowej repliki. Poza tym, martwiła się o Aelitę, która przez ostatnie dni była jakby przeziębiona…

- Ej, Yumi! Żyjesz?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją piskliwy głos jej młodszego braciszka, dobijającego się do łazienki.

- Nad czym znowu tak medytujesz? Pośpiesz się, bo muszę, już!

„Co za nieznośny dzieciak", pomyślała Yumi.

-Nie możesz iść na dół? - odkrzyknęła do niego, gdy prędko pozbyła się pasty z ust.

- Za daleko! – odparł Hiroki swoją zwyczajową wymówką, po czym znów zaczął łomotać w drzwi.

- No już, już! – zirytowała się Yumi. Odrzuciła ręcznik i otworzyła drzwi.

Hiroki spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jak zawsze, gdy podejrzewał ją o ukrywanie czegoś.

- Nareszcie – powiedział triumfalnie i wszedł do środka.

Yumi przez chwilę wpatrywała się w zamknięte drzwi, po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju z zamiarem zabrania szkolnych rzeczy. Trudno jej było się zdystansować wobec podejrzliwości i złośliwości młodszego brata. „Nad czym dumam? Co to za pytanie? _A nawet gdybym…_ to co jemu do tego?", pomyślała.

Wkrótce zeszła z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą do kuchni, gdzie siedzieli już jej rodzice. Mama popijała świeżo parzoną kawę, zaś ojciec jak zwykle czytał najnowszą gazetę.

- Słyszałam jakieś krzyki. Znowu się sprzeczacie z Hirokim? - spytała matka Yumi z troską.

- Nie sprzeczamy się, on po prostu jest bardzo niecierpliwy, mamo… - odparła Yumi, która zdążyła w międzyczasie usiąść do stołu i wziąć croissanta.

- Jaasne! – Yumi usłyszała nagle Hirokiego, który w chwilę potem wszedł do kuchni. - Yumi znowu się zatrzasnęła w łazience i dumała o…

- O co ci znowu chodzi? – warknęła Yumi. Zwróciła się znów do matki. – Martwię się o koleżankę, jest bardzo przeziębiona…

- Którą koleżankę? - zainteresowała się matka Yumi.

- Aelitę… Znasz ją, kiedyś była u nas w domu – zaczęła tłumaczyć Yumi, która jednocześnie z ulgą przyjęła fakt, że Hiroki zajął się śniadaniem i już się jej nie czepiał.

- Oczywiście, że ją pamiętam – odpowiedziała mama, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Ona mieszka w internacie, prawda?

- Tak. Słyszałam, że kilka osób jest chorych. Ale podrzuciłam jej już witaminy.

- To miłe, że się tak o nią troszczysz, córciu…

W tym momencie Takeo wychynął zza gazety i zaczął ją składać. Oznaczało to, że niedługo miał wyjeżdżać do pracy.

- Już skończyliście śniadanie? – Spojrzał na Hirokiego i Yumi. Oboje wciąż byli dość dalecy od tego. – Pospieszcie się trochę, to was podwiozę do szkoły. Przecież nie pójdziecie pieszo w takim deszczu.

- Hurra! – zakrzyknął wesoło Hiroki.

„Dzięki, tato", pomyślała Yumi, przeżuwając ostatniego kęsa śniadania.

Wkrótce auto rodziny Ishiyama brnęło przez ulewę. Wycieraczki z trudem dawały radę odgarnąć wodę z przedniej szyby. Na ulicy przy krawężniku płynął rwący potok. Ludzie z parasolkami lub naciągniętymi na głowy kapturami biegli na chodnikach, uciekając przed gorszym zmoczeniem przez deszcz.

Wreszcie przez główną bramę wjechali na teren Kadic. Na placu przed głównym wejściem tłoczyły się samochody z uczniami, których rodzice wpadli na ten sam pomysł podwiezienia swoich dzieci do szkoły. Każdy starał się zatrzymać jak najbliżej schodów wiodących do wejścia; wtedy drzwi samochodów się otwierały i uczniowie, zatrzasnąwszy je za sobą, zasłaniając jak się da, ścigali się z deszczem.

- Istne szaleństwo – mruknął pan Ishiyama, widząc ferment przed schodami. – Dzieciaki, przygotujcie się.

Yumi zacisnęła palce na klamce, skupiona na tym, co właśnie miała zrobić. Gdy samochód podjechał tak blisko, jak pozwalał na to tłok przy wejściu, wyskoczyła wraz z Hirokim z wozu, po czym natychmiast zaczęła sprint do głównego budynku. Minęła auta stojące na jej drodze i znalazła się na wprost schodów; była gotowa pokonać je jednym długim skokiem. Odbiła się tak mocno, jak potrafiła i przeleciała z gracją ponad stopniami.

Jednak przy lądowaniu umknął jej jeden szczegół. Woda na posadzce. Wpadła w niewielką kałużę i nie było żadnej siły, która mogłaby ją wyhamować. Gdy tylko dotknęła stopami śliski beton, poleciała nogami do przodu i upadła na twardą powierzchnię. Siła upadku zsunęła kaptur jej przeciwdeszczowej kurtki z głowy i wkrótce leżała przed wejściem, obolała i wystawiona na bezlitosny deszcz. Hiroki tylko przemknął obok niej, podśmiewając się głośno.

- Niech to szlag! – Yumi zaklęła pod nosem, próbując się desperacko podnieść i naciągnąć kaptur z powrotem.

- Gdy się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy. –Yumi ujrzała przed sobą wyraźnie rozbawionego Christophera, jej kolegę z klasy. Stał w swojej nieśmiertelnej hiphopowej bluzie, kompletnie ignorując deszcz. Wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Yumi bez słowa chwyciła ją i wstała.

- Dzięki – rzuciła krótko i, trochę utykając, podążyła za kolegą i schowała się wewnątrz budynku. Rozejrzała się wokół; Hiroki już zdążył uciec do swoich kolegów z klasy.

Oddała mokry płaszcz do szatni i ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku sali, gdzie miała mieć pierwszą tego dnia lekcję, a według jej planu był to francuski.

Była obolała, mokra i zła; nie był to jej wymarzony początek dnia w szkole. Jednak z całych sił starała się nie pokazywać tego po sobie. Ból przecież w końcu miał minąć, a włosy i spodnie wyschnąć. Niemniej jednak nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że kilka osób obejrzało się za nią z politowaniem.

- Hej, Yumi!

Usłyszawszy nagle swoje imię wśród porannego zgiełku, Yumi odwróciła się.

Ku niej podążał nie kto inny, jak Aelita. Była ubrana cieplej niż zazwyczaj; ręce trzymała w kieszeniach zielonego, wełnianego swetra, a jej twarz była osłonięta różowym szalikiem, który dostała kiedyś w prezencie od Jeremiego.

Gdy wreszcie Aelita dogoniła Yumi, obie poszły dalej razem korytarzem, który był jeszcze bardziej mroczny i ponury niż zwykle z powodu pogody na zewnątrz.

- Jak tam samopoczucie? – Yumi zagadnęła swoją okutaną niczym Beduin przyjaciółkę.

- Nieźle, nadal czasami – ekhem, przepraszam – kaszlę, ale jest lepiej niż wczoraj, już mnie nie boli gardło. Och, okropne! – odparła Aelita, co chwila kaszląc i odchrząkując.

- To dobrze, że ci się poprawia.

- Za to Odda dopadło…

- Cooo? Odd jest chory? – zdziwiła się Yumi.

- Tak. Ma wysoką gorączkę, leży w izolatce. Yolanda mówi, że to może być grypa. A wczoraj był jeszcze całkiem zdrowy…

- Załatwił się, chodząc w krótkim rękawku! A mówiłam mu, żeby tego nie robił, to nie chciał mnie słuchać. _„Nic mi nie będzie, nie jesteś moją matką"_. I kto miał rację? – oburzyła się Yumi.

- Cóż… uparciuch z niego – westchnęła Aelita, która jakby zapadła się głębiej w swoim zawiniątku z chustki. – Ale… co będzie, jeśli Xana zaatakuje? Będzie ciężko walczyć w osłabionym składzie.

- Ostatnio Xana siedzi cicho – zauważyła Yumi.

- I oby tak pozostało - Aelita westchnęła, wyraźnie zmartwiona.

Obie szły przez chwilę wzdłuż korytarza, milcząc. Yumi nie mogła odmówić przyjaciółce racji. Ostatnimi czasy nawet walka w komplecie była bardzo zacięta, zwłaszcza w replikach, gdy musieli walczyć na dwa fronty – w realnym świecie i w replice, przy obronie Skida. Szczerze chciała dodać Aelicie choć trochę otuchy, jednocześnie jednak nie zabrzmieć sztampowo i pusto. Nie chciała, żeby Aelita martwiła się na zapas, ale też doskonale rozumiała jej wszystkie obawy. Nic jednak nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Tłum na korytarzu gęstniał, jako że niedługo miał zadzwonić pierwszy dzwonek. Yumi chętnie zostałaby z Aelitą dłużej, ale czas gonił je obydwie. Poza tym, Yumi zbliżała się już do swojej klasy.

- Sorki, ale ja tu mam francuski – powiedziała, wskazując na drzwi mijanej sali. Obok nich kręcili się uczniowie z klasy dziewiątej.

- Dzień dobry, Yumi! - Powietrze przeszył nagle dźwięczny głos klona Williama. – Piękna dziś pogoda, prawda?

Yumi jak na komendę odwróciła się i stanęła obok Aelity. Przed nimi stała wierna kopia Williama Dunbara, w przeciwieństwie do oryginału ze wszystkiego wiecznie zadowolona i zawsze mająca ten sam głupkowaty uśmiech na twarzy.

- Cześć, William. Piękna, zaiste – odpowiedziała Yumi, starając się podchwycić jego radosny, sztuczny ton. Wiedziała, że nie zrozumie ironii, ale przynajmniej da jej na jakiś czas spokój.

William zareagował zgodnie z przewidywaniami Yumi. Bez słowa podszedł do okna i założywszy ręce do tyłu, zdawał się kontemplować ulewę.

- Nieźle. Zwłaszcza, że od ostatniej afery Jeremie boi się cokolwiek ruszać przy algorytmie jego sztucznej inteligencji – stwierdziła Aelita, wciąż obserwując zachowanie klona Williama. – Ale… „zaiste"? – Spojrzała na Yumi, zdziwiona.

- Nie mogę się czasami powstrzymać – zachichotała Yumi. Aelita również parsknęła śmiechem, lecz w chwilę potem znów zaczęła kasłać.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Na korytarzu zapanowało jeszcze większe poruszenie. Uczniowie z klasy Yumi podnosili swoje plecaki i szykowali się do rychłego przybycia nauczyciela.

- Muszę już iść – powiedziała Aelita, gdy wreszcie skończyła kaszleć i nabrała powietrza.

- To… do zobaczenia na obiedzie!

Dziewczyny się pożegnały i Aelita ruszyła ku swojej klasie.

Gabinet pielęgniarski znajdował się na piętrze w skrzydle administracyjnym, z dala od hałaśliwych korytarzy głównego budynku. Nawet dzwonki szkolne, z zasady głośne, były w tej odosobnionej części Kadic ledwie słyszalne.

Leżący na jedynym łóżku w izolatce Odd przebywał jednak we własnym świecie dźwięków. W jego udręczonym gorączką mózgu myśli zdawały się przekrzykiwać siebie nawzajem i nakładać jak dziesiątki włączonych na raz telewizorów.

„Ju-hu, to my! Hej, Jeremie, oddasz mi swój deser? Banzaiii! Kiwi, mój piesiunio kochany! Biednaś, Sissi, bo mózg ci poszedł w pięty! Ile razy ci mam mówić, Ulrich, powiedz jej wreszcie, co do niej czujesz! Dzięki, Jimbo… _Odd, nie przeginasz? Ty, bezwstydny… Odd…_ ODD!"

- Odd? Śpisz? Chcę ci zmierzyć temperaturę…

Odd przewrócił się na wznak i otworzył oczy do połowy. Przy łóżku stała Yolanda i wstrząsała termometr.

- Mhm… OK…

I znów zamknął oczy. Chwilę potem wyczuł pod pachą chłodny termometr. Myśli znów zaczęły krążyć, natrętne jak komary.

Oto on, Odd Wspaniały, niezrównany Wojownik i niewiele się przejmujący pogodą twardziel o końskim wręcz zdrowiu, leżał bezsilny, jak kłoda, niezdolny nawet do normalnego otwarcia oczu. Najgorsze dla niego było poczucie bezradności. Ze szlabanu można uciec, jak również wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie z internatu w nocy. Jima można zagadać, a do dyrektora się grzecznie uśmiechnąć. Tym razem nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, to fizycznie nie byłby zdolny do wykonania choć jednego ruchu. Każdy był ponad jego siły. Nie cierpiał być słaby i bezbronny. Owszem, słyszał coś o limfocytach i przeciwciałach, lecz dla niego liczyła się jedynie realna, zewnętrzna siła, a nie jakaś ukryta gdzieś w głębi jego organizmu, której nie mógł poczuć ani świadomie użyć.

Nie przepadał za szkołą, lecz tym razem wiele by dał, by pójść na lekcje, spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, powygłupiać się i pośmiać. A co, jeśli będą go potrzebować, jeśli Xana zaatakuje, a on nie będzie miał szansy pokazać jego potworom i Williamowi, gdzie ich miejsce? Cała zabawa przeszłaby mu koło nosa.

- Hm, 39,2 – powiedziała Yolanda, gdy wyciągnęła termometr. - Trzeba zbić tę gorączkę.

Wyszła z pokoiku, by za chwilę wrócić z lekiem i wodą. Odd łyknął szybko tabletki, po czym znów zagrzebał się pod kołdrą.

„Laserowa strzała! A masz, ty wstrętny Krabie! Aelita, wskakuj na deskę! Wieża jest niedaleko! Tak, tak, Jeremie, wiem, co mam robić… _Ulrich, ten krab jest twój! No, chodź tu William, podejdź bliżej-_"

W chwilę potem myśli Odda osunęły się w ciemność i chłopak zasnął.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

_- Woda nieustannie zmienia swoje miejsce i stan skupienia, dlatego mówimy, że krąży…_

Wykład na lekcji geografii trwał. Co kilka zdań pani Hertz przerywała swój wywód i dopisywała nowe nazwy i strzałki do schematu obiegu wody w przyrodzie, który od początku lekcji z pasją kreśliła na tablicy. Klasa słuchała i notowała, mniej lub bardziej uważnie.

Z głową opartą na łokciu Ulrich przypatrywał się poczynaniom nauczycielki. Przez pewien czas zapisywał urywki zdań w zeszycie. Wkrótce poddał się jednak, nie mogąc nadążyć za w jego odczuciu coraz szybciej mówiącą profesorką. Chłopak ziewnął dyskretnie. Jego entuzjazm dla lekcji nieubłaganie słabł. Starał się jak mógł, lecz jakoś temat obiegu wody w przyrodzie nie był dla niego dostatecznie zajmujący.

_- … i pobierają ją rośliny, z których wyparowuje w następstwie transpiracji…_

To go łączyło z jego najlepszym kumplem, Oddem – niewielki zapał do nauki. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego, Ulrich nie miał wyrozumiałego i wspierającego go niezależnie od wyników w jego nauce ojca.

Wprawdzie od ich ostatniej rozmowy minęło na tyle dużo czasu, by przestał się nią zbyt mocno przejmować, lecz nadal podświadomie czuł na sobie presję. Ulrich miał ambicję napisać najbliższy sprawdzian z geografii na co najmniej czwórkę. Chociaż nawet to pewnie by nie zadowoliło wygórowanych ambicji jego ojca, to przynajmniej pokazałoby, że jest w stanie mieć tę czwórkę, a to już dla Ulricha byłoby cennym punktem w nierównej walce, którą toczył od początku swojego pobytu w Kadic.  
>Jego wysiłki spełzały jednak na niczym w zderzeniu z rzeczywistością. zawsze była jakaś przeszkoda, czy to w nim samym, czy też za sprawą walki z XANĄ.<p>

_- Jak widzicie, woda z dzisiejszej ulewy przebyła długą drogę, zanim spadła na nasze miasto. Widać także, co się może z nią stać, gdy już spadła. Może spłynąć do rzeki i do oceanu albo wsiąknąć w ziemię i zasilić wody gruntowe głęboko pod nami…_

Ulrich otrząsnął się z myśli o swoim ojcu; zapisał ostatnie słowa pani Hertz, które dotarły do jego świadomości i rozejrzał wokół siebie.

Przed nim w ławce siedzieli Aelita i Jeremie. Ulrich spostrzegł, że nawet mina Jeremiego była nietęga i notował powoli, bez zwykłego zapału. Wywnioskował, że jego myśli też były gdzie indziej, pewnie w fabryce przed superkomputerem. Nic dziwnego, skoro w ciągu ostatnich dni Jeremie był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i zmęczony niepowodzeniami w poszukiwaniach nowych śladów aktywności XANY.

– _Jak dobrze wszyscy wiemy, woda jest niezbędna dla wszelkiego życia na Ziemi. Dzisiaj jednak porozmawiajmy o tym, jaką rolę pełni w gospodarce człowieka… _

Ulricha też to martwiło, choć nie aż tak, jak Einsteina. On starał się rozkoszować kolejnymi chwilami spokoju, gdyż nigdy nie było wiadomo, jak długo miały potrwać. Do tej pory z reguły bywały one bardzo krótkie.

-_… Ktoś potrafi podać choć jeden przykład?_

Ulrich się nagle wyprostował, słysząc pytający ton pani Hertz. Puls mu wyraźnie przyspieszył. Mógł mieć kłopoty, gdyby profesorka wskazała do odpowiedzi właśnie jego. Nie słuchał jej zbyt uważnie, a nie umiał grać i wdzięczyć się do nauczycieli tak dobrze jak Odd.

-…Sissi. Może ty nam powiesz?

Sissi Delmas poderwała się ze swojego miejsca, oczywiście zaskoczona faktem wywołania jej do odpowiedzi. Ołówek, którym kreśliła coś na swojej kartce jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, spadł na podłogę. Ulrich odetchnął z ulgą.

- Hmm… do mycia się? – odpowiedziała po chwili konsternacji. Klasa zachichotała.

- Nie ma wątpliwości, że potrzebujemy jej do zachowania higieny osobistej…- Część chichrających się uczniów ucichła, widząc, że pani Hertz potraktowała odpowiedź Sissi poważnie. – Ktoś potrafi podać jakiś inny przykład?

Ze strony klasy można było usłyszeć kilka nieśmiałych sugestii. Herve wystrzelił dłoń ku górze, w chwilę po nim Jeremie powoli podniósł swoją. Na tej lekcji pani Hertz najwyraźniej postanowiła dać szansę wypowiedzieć się innym uczniom, gdyż całkiem zignorowała dwóch dyżurnych wszystkowiedzących.

- Masz rację, Theo – pochwaliła go pani Hertz, choć Theo mówił tak cicho, że Ulrich niedosłyszał, co powiedział. - Woda jest niezbędna w wielu gałęziach przemysłu, na przykład spożywczym i papierniczym. Jest również bardzo potrzebna w rolnictwie. Dzięki nawadnianiu pól jest możliwe uprawianie ziemi tam, gdzie naturalnie byłoby jej za mało dla roślin…

Ulrich musiał w duchu pochwalić panią Hertz, która postanowiła wreszcie zmodyfikować swój dość monotonny sposób prowadzenia lekcji, pozwalając wypowiedzieć się uczniom. Zaciekawiło go, jak na tę odmianę odpowiedzą jego koledzy z klasy.

Jeremie znów uniósł dłoń przy kolejnej rundzie pytań. Wreszcie, pani Hertz przyznała mu głos.

– W… energetyce? Na przykład… do napędzania turbin w elektrowniach wodnych?

- Doskonały przykład, Jeremie – pochwaliła go nauczycielka. - Woda, płynąc z góry na dół, posiada energię, którą można wykorzystać. Elektrownie wodne wykorzystują siłę jej spadku do wytwarzania elektryczności. Energia wody jest odnawialna, w przeciwieństwie do ropy naftowej, węgla czy też uranu, który napędza elektrownie atomowe, dlatego nigdy się nie wyczerpie. Elektrownie wodne także nie generują szkodliwych spalin, odpadów ani gazów cieplarnianych.

- Ale mimo to są… eee… kontrowersyjne – włączył się nieśmiało do dyskusji Herve.

- Masz rację, Herve. Przy ich budowie stawia się tamy. Powstają sztuczne jeziora, które nieodwracalnie zmieniają krajobraz i mikroklimat. Niszczone są lasy i siedliska zwierząt. Nierzadko trzeba zatopić miejscowości i przesiedlić ludzi w inne miejsce, co powoduje protesty.

Kilkoro uczniów westchnęło z przerażeniem. Niejeden musiał sobie wyobrazić, co by czuł, gdyby jego dom miał się nagle znaleźć pod wodą.

- We Francji nie ma wielu takich elektrowni –dodała pani Hertz. - Jednak woda jest u nas ważna w energetyce z innego powodu. Jej duże ilości są potrzebne do chłodzenia reaktorów jądrowych...

W tym momencie wtrącił się największy wróg nauczycieli gadatliwych jak pani Hertz – mianowicie, zadzwonił dzwonek. Ten był nie byle jaki, bo oznajmiał wyczekiwaną od rana przerwę obiadową.

- No dobrze, rozwiniemy ten temat innym razem, na lekcji o odnawialnych źródłach energii. Do widzenia! – powiedziała szybko, lecz niewielu uczniów ją usłyszało. Jej słowa zginęły w hałasie pospiesznie odsuwanych krzeseł i radosnych rozmów, gdy klasa poderwała się z miejsc i ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Uff, w końcu. Myślałem, że ta lekcja się nigdy nie skończy – westchnął nerwowo Jeremie, gdy wraz z Ulrichem i Aelitą wyszli z sali.

- Mnie się podobało, nie byłem pytany… odparł z zadowoleniem Ulrich. – Widzieliście minę Sissi, kiedy Hertz ją wyrwała do odpowiedzi? Niezły… ubaw… był – rozbawiony ton Ulricha zmienił się w neutralny, gdy spostrzegł, że nikt go nie słuchał. Rozejrzał się wokół. Korytarz był prawie pusty, a Jeremie i Aelita nagle zniknęli.

„Gdzie oni są? Mieliśmy zajrzeć do Odda przed obiadem," zdziwił się Ulrich, którego nagle ogarnęło zdenerwowanie. „Chyba nie zapomnieli o tym?"

- Och, Ulrich! Dobrze, że jeszcze tu jesteś.

Ulrich obrócił się na pięcie i przed sobą ujrzał zbliżającą się do niego Sissi, o dziwo, bez zazwyczaj idącej za nią krok w krok obstawy Herve'a i Nicholasa.

- Czego chcesz? – burknął Ulrich, odruchowo przyjmując postawę obronną. Wyprostował się i skrzyżował ramiona. Cokolwiek miała mu do powiedzenia, nie zamierzał jej ustępować.

- Oj, wyluzuj. Chciałam tylko spytać, czy przemyślałeś moją propozycję z wczoraj.

Ulrich zmierzył Sissi pełnym niechęci wzrokiem.

- Sissi, ile razy ci mam mówić, że nie pojadę na ten obóz narciarski? Daj mi wreszcie spokój! – warknął.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, co na ciebie czeka? – odparła Sissi, obchodząc Ulricha dookoła. – Pomyśl. Cały tydzień zabawy, najlepsze stoki, ośrodek też jest świetny, sama widziałam! – opowiadała z podekscytowaniem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Ulrich coraz bardziej czerwieniał ze złości. – Wiesz, że to ulubione miejsce Subdigitalsów? Może udałoby się nam ich spotkać…

- Po co mi to po raz kolejny powtarzasz? Dlaczego mnie męczysz? Już ci mówiłem, że mam inne plany na ferie!

- Och – odparła Sissi, wyraźnie niewzruszona reakcją Ulricha. - Jedź, będzie naprawdę fajnie. Masz czas do poniedziałku, żeby się zdecydować. Chyba nie zamierzasz spędzić ferii w domu? Albo na korkach z matmy, jak ostatnio? – Sissi spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

- CO CI DO TEGO, JAK SPĘDZAM FERIE! TO MOJA SPRAWA! POSZUKAJ SOBIE INNEGO FRAJERA! MOŻE HERVE ALBO NICHOLAS SIĘ ZGODZĄ! – wybuchł, a jego krzyk poniósł się echem po pustych korytarzach.

- ULRICH! – Nagle usłyszał najpierw karcący głos Aelity, która potem zakaszlała. Wraz z Jeremiem wychynęła zza rogu korytarza i podeszła do niego.

Aelita szarpnęła Ulricha za rękaw. Ten opamiętał się i zamilkł. Nadal jednak skłaniał się wrogo ku Sissi, niczym kogut gotowy rzucić się ostrogami na przeciwnika. Przyjaciele odciągnęli na bok Ulricha, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał dalej wyżywać się na córce dyrektora. Sissi teraz patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i z na wpół otwartymi ustami. Wyglądała na nieźle zszokowaną.

- Chodźmy, mieliśmy zajrzeć do Odda – chrząknęła Aelita, znów szarpiąc go za ramię, tym razem w kierunku pobliskich schodów.

- No chodź – dodał wyraźnie zażenowany Jeremie, gdy Ulrich znów odwrócił się w kierunku Sissi. Ta przez chwilę stała jak zamurowana na środku korytarza, lecz potem pobiegła przezeń na drugi koniec budynku.

Aelita, Ulrich i Jeremie zeszli dwa piętra w dół i wyszli z budynku nauk ścisłych. Szybko przebiegli mokrą ścieżką pod arkady i wśliznęli się do głównego gmachu.

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Ulrich? – zagadała do niego Aelita, gdy zmierzali kolejnymi korytarzami ku skrzydłu administracyjnemu.

- We mnie? To ona zaczęła. Nie może zrozumieć prostego NIE – wysapał nadal wzburzony Ulrich.

- Ale nie musisz od razu tak na nią wrzeszczeć – oburzyła się Aelita. – T-tak – ekhem! - nie można! Nie, Jeremie? – Aelita spojrzała na Jeremiego wymownie, a ten nieśmiało przytaknął.

- Z nią nie można inaczej… Och, dajcie mi już spokój! – mruknął, po czym zamknął się w sobie. Mimo, że Aelita nadal żądała wyjaśnień, milczał przez całą pozostałą drogę do gabinetu Yolandy.

* * *

><p>Gdy trójka przyjaciół przyszła do stołówki, była już nieco pustawa, a kolejka do Rosy niewielka. Szybko nabrali jedzenie na swoje tace i ruszyli ku stolikowi, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziała ich paczka. Na miejscu była już Yumi, przed którą piętrzyły się puste naczynia. Popijała jedynie sok.<p>

- Jesteście nareszcie. Co wam zabrało tyle czasu? – powiedziała, kiedy podeszli i zasiedli na swoich miejscach – Ulrich obok Yumi, a Aelita po jednej stronie z Jeremiem.

- Byliśmy u Yolandy dowiedzieć się, jak się miewa Odd – odpowiedziała Aelita. – Powiedziała nam, że gorączka spadła, ale z Oddem nie pogadasz. Śpi.

- To dobre wieści. Wyśpi się za wszystkie czasy – odparła Yumi. – Co się stało, Ulrich? – zapytała, gdy zauważyła, że siedział ze splecionymi ramionami i kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Miał… małą scysję z Sissi po geografii – wyjaśnił delikatnie Jeremie

- Czego ona znowu od ciebie chce? – zagadała Yumi do Ulricha.

Ulrich przez chwilę trwał na swym miejscu jak posąg. W końcu zaczął mówić.

- Chodzi o… obóz narciarski w ferie – wyjaśnił. - Od wczoraj Sissi łazi za mną i namawia mnie, żebym pojechał. Ale ja nie pojadę. Rodzice mnie nie puszczą. Już jej mówiłem, ale do niej nie dociera… A przede wszystkim, nigdzie nie pojadę z NIĄ! – wybuchł i uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Dobra, rozumiemy – wcięła się Aelita – ale to nie powód, żeby krzyczeć na nią na cały korytarz…

- Krzyczeć? – zdziwiła się Yumi. Odwróciła się do Ulricha. – To prawda?

- Co miałem zrobić? Cały dzień na mnie polowała, i w końcu jej się udało – odburknął Ulrich.

- Głupi jesteś? Zapomniałeś, że może z tym iść do swojego ojca? – skrytykowała go Yumi.

- Bo co, zawiesi mnie? Za co? Bo nie chcę z nią jechać na obóz? – odparł Ulrich.

- Nie – ucięła Yumi. – Bo na ludzi się nie krzyczy.

- Ty w kółko drzesz się na swojego brata – odbił piłeczkę Ulrich.

- Gdybyś musiał za nim biec, żeby z nim porozmawiać, też byś krzyczał – odparła Yumi.

Jeremie i Aelita mimowolnie wybuchli śmiechem. Aelita po chwili znów zaczęła kasłać. Wydawać by się mogło, że nastroje przy stole się poprawiły…

- A wy, gdzie zniknęliście po geografii, tak bez słowa? – zapytał Ulrich, wyraźnie mając ich zniknięcie im za złe.

- Musiałem sprawdzić Superskan, czy nie wykrył czasem nowej Repliki... – wytłumaczył Jeremie.

- Człowieku, to nie jest czasem już jakaś obsesja? Otwierałeś laptopa na każdej przerwie! – obruszył się Ulrich.

Jeremie wyraźnie poczuł się dotknięty jego słowami.

- Posłuchaj. Każda informacja przybliżająca nas choć trochę do tego, co planuje XANA, jest cenna. Zapomniałeś, jakie to ważne wiedzieć, co on zamierza?

Dziewczyny wymieniły się spojrzeniami. Obie przeczuwały, że oprócz kolejnej kłótni nic dobrego nie mogło z tego wyniknąć.

- No i co z tego? Nawet gdybyś znalazł Replikę, to co, polecielibyśmy od razu ją skasować? Sami, bez Odda? – odgryzł się Ulrich.

- Nie. Ale nie czuję się winny tego, że Sissi cię zaczepiła. Ani tego, że nie umiesz czasem zapanować nad sobą – próbował się bronić Jeremie.

- Nie umiem zapanować nad sobą? Jestem przecież całkowicie spokojny – zaprzeczył Ulrich.

- Ulrich, przestań – wtrąciła Yumi, która chciała uniknąć kolejnej kłótni.

- Właśnie widać, jaki jesteś spokojny – odparła chłodno Aelita, wskazując na zaciśniętą pięść Ulricha.

„Szkoda, że nie ma tu Odda, on by to jakoś rozładował", pomyślała. W normalnych warunkach Odd by rzucił jeden lub dwa swoje żarciki, pozostali by się roześmiali, nawet gdyby były wyświechtane i nieśmieszne, i tym sposobem znów byliby najbardziej zgraną paczką w szkole.

Tymczasem pewne niezbyt przyjemne słowa zostały już wypowiedziane. Ulrich i Jeremie spoglądali na siebie z niechęcią. Do końca obiadu już się do siebie nie odezwali. Zdystansowali się do siebie także w ciągu następnych przerw aż do końca dnia. Ulrich chował się gdzieś po kątach; Aelita przypuszczała, że mógł spędzać ten czas z Yumi. Jeremie chodził jak struty. Większość czasu spędzał, wpatrując się w ekranik swojego netbooka, co chwila sprawdzając odczyty Superskanu.

Na jednej z przerw do tej pory znudzony Jeremie nagle się ożywił. Zaczął uderzać w klawiaturę ze swoją niezwykłą szybkością. Aelita natychmiast usiadła obok niego, by zobaczyć, co tak go zainteresowało. Gdy tylko jednak to zrobiła, Jeremie machnął ręką.

- Fałszywy alarm – powiedział, zrezygnowany. Aelita odsunęła się od ekranu, równie zawiedziona.

- Może Ulrich ma rację? Może to naprawdę obsesja? – zaczął się zastanawiać Jeremie.

- Przestań się tym tak przejmować. Przecież wie, że wykonujesz swoją pracę.

- To czemu gada, jakby mnie nie znał? Jakby myślał, że mogę sobie tak po prostu wyłączyć komputer i pograć w piłkę, jak on?

- Przecież nie lubisz grać w piłkę! – ironizowała Aelita.

Jeremie parsknął śmiechem, ale jakby mimo woli. Zamknął laptopa i opuścił głowę. Przetarł obudowę tu i ówdzie, jakby chciał wyczyścić jakieś niedostrzegalne plamy.

- Chodzi o to, że… gdyby choć raz usiadł przed superkompem… gdyby musiał nocami przesiadywać nad poprawkami do Skida i martwić się o bezpieczeństwo misji…

- Posłuchaj – ucięła jego narzekania Aelita. - Wszyscy po kursie komputerowym już zdają sobie sprawę, jak ważna jest twoja praca – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Dzięki – mruknął Jeremie, nieco się rumieniąc na twarzy. Na jego szczęście, w półmroku korytarza nie było to jednak dostrzegalne.

- Ale nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak na nas rzucił – zastanawiała się Aelita.

– Ulrich… zwyczajnie zaczyna pękać. Sissi go znowu napastuje, bo nie ma przy nim Odda, za którym by się schował. XANA siedzi cicho i nie wiemy, co knuje. A Ulrich… daje się sprowokować byle czym i wyżywa się, na kim popadnie - stwierdził Jeremie.

- On kiepsko radzi sobie ze stresem… - zauważyła Aelita.

- Jak tylko pamiętam, Ulrich zawsze miał największe problemy z daniem rady walce w Lyoko. Kiedyś miał taki kryzys, że przez pewien czas chodził z Emily. Nie chciał mieć z nami nic wspólnego.

- Z Emily Leduc? No co ty! – zdziwiła się Aelita. – Kiedy to było?

- Dawno temu, przed twoją pierwszą materializacją – wspomniał Jeremie. – Jaka Yumi była wtedy zazdrosna!

- Wyobrażam sobie – odparła Aelita, jednocześnie próbując sobie wyobrazić Ulricha i Emily idących razem, trzymając się za ręce. – Ale… wiesz… jego ojciec też mu nie ułatwia życia. Jej ostatnie słowa zagłuszył dzwonek na lekcję. Jeremie i Aelita wstali z podłogi i przygotowali się na nadejście nauczyciela. Po chwili zza węgła wychynął Ulrich.

- Ciekawa jestem, czy Sissi o tym wie… o jego ojcu – dokończyła swą wypowiedź Aelita, obserwując, jak Ulrich stał na końcu kolumny oczekujących na nauczyciela uczniów i rozmawiał z kolegami z drużyny piłkarskiej.

- Wątpię - westchnął Jeremie. - Nawet z nami przez długi czas nie chciał o nim rozmawiać. Co dopiero z Sissi.

* * *

><p>Złowrogi pomruk poniósł się po Cyfrowym Morzu, gdy XANA zakończył ostatnie obliczenia dotyczące jego nowego planu pokonania swych odwiecznych wrogów. Miał już naprawdę dość znienawidzonych dzieciaków, pomocników przeklętego Franza Hoppera. Tylko oni stali mu na drodze do ostatecznego przejęcia władzy nad światem, zarówno wirtualnym, jak i rzeczywistym.<p>

Sprytny program przyjął do wiadomości zakończenie przygotowań koniecznych do jego realizacji.

WILLIAMIE. Przywołał swego wiernego sługę.

TAK PANIE. William zgłosił swą gotowość do działania.

XANA przesłał do jego wirtualnego umysłu wszystkie rozkazy.

WYKONAĆ NATYCHMIAST. XANA zaordynował po ukończeniu transferu danych.

TAK PANIE. Odpowiedział mu sługa i w tej samej milisekundzie przystąpił do dzieła.

Znów w cyfrowym morzu zabrzmiał pomruk, niczym triumfalny śmiech. Tym razem szalona sztuczna inteligencja była pewna zwycięstwa.

William zmienił się w impuls, który przeniknął do sieci elektrycznej i w końcu dotarł do Kadic. Krążył od kontaktu do kontaktu, od żarówki do żarówki, wypatrując przydatnych informacji.

Przeniknąwszy przez wszystkie klasy, stołówki i internat podążył ku skrzydłu administracyjnemu. Gdy dotarł do części, gdzie rezydowała pielęgniarka, wystrzelił z gniazdka za szafą i jako cienka strużka dymu schronił się pod sufitem. Był pewien, że tam nie zostanie zauważony.

Ogarnął niewielkie pomieszczenie. Nikogo w nim nie było. Wtedy zwrócił uwagę na łóżko, na którym leżał śpiący człowiek. Szybko sprawdził, co to za twarz i do kogo należały blond włosy z fioletową plamą z przodu.

Przez kratkę wentylacyjną przeniknął z izolatki do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Wyczuł ruch i ciepło 2 ludzkich ciał. Szybko i niepostrzeżenie schował się pod lampą u sufitu i nasłuchiwał.

- Jim, kończę dyżur na dzisiaj. Jako wychowawca będziesz musiał przejąć opiekę nad chorym Della Robbią – powiedziała kobieta odziana w gruby płaszcz i szalik.

- O-okej – odparł jej wysoki, gruby mężczyzna w dresie i z bandaną na głowie, który nazywał się Jim.

- Pamiętaj, musisz do niego regularnie zaglądać. Gorączka znacznie spadła, ale wciąż jest mocno osłabiony. Musi dostawać leki i coś do picia. Rozumiesz?

- J-jasne – odparł Jim niepewnym głosem.

- Poinformowałam też dyrektora. Będziecie go pilnować razem – dodała Yolanda.

- Tak jest. Zajmiemy się nim. Możesz nam zaufać – odpowiedział Jim.

Yolanda wyłączyła światło i oboje wyszli z gabinetu. Rozległ się szczęk zamykanego zamka.

Widmo oderwało się od sufitu i wniknęło do kontaktu obok drzwi. Poprzez sieć energetyczną powróciło do kwatery głównej XANY.

Odzyskawszy swą normalną postać, Mroczny William uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nowe informacje mogły być bardzo przydatne. Dzięki temu wywiadowi realizacja planu jego pana miała się okazać o wiele prostsza, niż XANA zakładał.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w granatowy kombinezon i taką sama kurtkę z narzuconą nań jaskrawoczerwoną kamizelką, stał na szczycie wysokiej tamy. Oparł się łokciami o barierkę betonowego pomostu i, dopalając papierosa, rozkoszował się ostatnimi chwilami przerwy w pracy.

Przy sprzyjających warunkach pogodowych widoki z pomostu były naprawdę spektakularne. Dziś niebo nad górami było zasnute grubą warstwą chmur, a najwyższe szczyty owiane były mlecznobiałą mgłą. Jednak mężczyzna, który przepracował w elektrowni wodnej Saint-Genevieve 15 lat jako inżynier, z łatwością przenikał wzrokiem szarawą wilgoć unoszącą się nad śniegami topniejącymi w górach i smog spowijający dolinę. Przed nim rozciągało się sztuczne jezioro, szare jak niebo ponad nim i niemal idealnie gładkie na swej powierzchni. Widział wyraźny zakręt doliny, w której leżało i zabudowania miasteczka na przeciwległym brzegu zbiornika. Za nim roztaczał się widok na dalszą część doliny - rzadkie lasy, pastwiska i leżące w oddali Sant-Genevieve, bazę wypadową w okoliczne ośrodki narciarskie, pieszczotliwie określane przez miejscowych jako "metropolia".

Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół. Pod nim na drugą stronę tamy co sekundę przelewały się setki metrów sześciennych wody z jeziora w dół, do potężnych turbin, połączonych z prądnicami wytwarzającymi prąd elektryczny dla „metropolii" i całej doliny. W pewnym sensie napawała go dumą myśl, że dzięki, między innymi, jego pracy każda lampa, podgrzewacz wody i orczyk w promieniu kilku kilometrów mogły pracować bez przeszkód.

W tym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł idącego w jego kierunku kolegę. Był on nieco młodszy od niego, lecz pracowniczy uniform ściśle opinał jego korpulentne ciało. Pomachał do niego radośnie i stanął przy barierce.

- Paskudna pogoda, co, Louis? – zagadał.

Starszy inżynier przytaknął i wypuścił z ust chmurę dymu. Jego kolega zakasłał.

- Och, znów palisz? Myślałem, że rzuciłeś.

- To nie takie łatwe, Robercie – mruknął Louis, który rzucił niedopałka do wody. – Coś się stało? Ja zaraz kończę przerwę – dodał, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Musiałem się przejść… - odparł Robert. - Odkąd mamy najnowocześniejszą sterownię w kraju, niewiele się dzieje, sam wiesz. No, chyba, że za ważne wydarzenie uznać tych oszołomów z Greenpeace'u, którzy się kręcili i próbowali zawiesić jakiś oszołomski transparent na ścianie tamy. Na szczęście, ochrona już się nimi zajęła – powiedział Robert.

Obaj zarechotali cicho. Takie ekscesy zdarzały się co jakiś czas. Gdy tamę dopiero budowano, kilku „ekologów" przypięło się łańcuchami do drzew i gotowi byli razem z nimi zatonąć, byle budowa nie doszła do skutku. Gdy rząd nie ugiął się pod ich żądaniami i w rok później elektrownia zaczęła funkcjonować, spuścili z tonu. Potem co jakiś czas przypominali sobie o Saint-Genevieve i urządzali prowokacje, ku ironicznej uciesze obsługi, że ich miejsce pracy znów stało się bohaterem lokalnych mediów.

- Zajęli by się czymś produktywnym. Na przykład pojechali sobie na stoki – stwierdził Louis.

- Podobno warunki są kiepskie, wieje halny i topi cały śnieg… – odparł Robert.

- Szkoda – mruknął Louis.

Nagle krótkofalówka Roberta wydała z siebie krótki, piszczący odgłos.

- _Halo, Neveu, gdzie jesteś?_ – zaskrzeczało urządzenie.

Robert uniósł mikrofon do ust.

– Tu Neveu, jestem na tamie, co się dzieje?

- _Potrzebujemy cię w sterowni. System zarządzający śluzami przestał odpowiadać prawidłowo. _

Z krótkofalówką przy ustach Robert zaczął zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia z pomostu. Louis podążył za nim.

Mężczyźni zeszli z tamy i zeszli po wąskich schodach do sterowni. Było to jasno oświetlone, duże pomieszczenie, które wcale nie sprawiało wrażenia, że znajduje się częściowo pod ziemią. Przy ścianach stały konsole z wieloma przyciskami i kontrolkami, a nad nimi wisiały duże monitory, na których wyświetlane były różne informacje i parametry. Na jednym z nich wskaźnik stanu śluz migotał ostrzegawczo na czerwono. Inny technik manipulował przełącznikami i wpisywał jakieś komendy do systemu, bez skutku.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Robert, gdy podszedł do ekranu.

- Nie chcą się otworzyć, żeby wypuścić nadmiar wody ze zbiornika – wyjaśnił technik.

Robertowi nie trzeba było przypominać, jakie niebezpieczeństwa się wiązały z podniesieniem poziomu wody w jeziorze. Usiadł natychmiast do klawiatury i sam zaczął wpisywać polecenia do konsoli. Szybkie rozeznanie sytuacji wykazało, że nie chodziło o mechaniczne zapchanie śluz. Problem leżał w systemie, który z jakiegoś powodu zwariował. Jednak nawet biegły w informatyce Robert nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, dlaczego.

- To na nic. Muszę restartować program automatycznie dopasowujący otwarcie śluz do poziomu wody w zbiorniku – powiedział Robert. Po chwili uruchomił sekwencje restartującą. Program monitorujący śluzy zniknął z ekranu.  
>Pół minuty później program powrócił. Już nie mrugał groźnie czerwienią. Reszta pracowników odetchnęła z ulgą. Kilku wybiegło ze sterowni i zaskrzeczały krótkofalówki. Alarm został odwołany.<p>

- Trochę nerwówki było, co? – rzekł Louis zza fotela kolegi. Robert mruknął twierdząco. – Ale co to było?

- Nie jestem pewny – odparł Robert.

- Może Greenpeace maczał w tym palce? Ostatnio lubią się nam naprzykrzać. – Louis zaśmiał się krótko. – Dobra, wracam do siebie. Trzymaj się.

Robert rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i przypatrywał kontrolkom, które powróciły do normalnej pracy. Teoria o Greenpeace brzmiała całkiem prawdopodobnie, choć potem zwątpił, by aktywiści zwracali na siebie uwagę w ten sposób, skoro tego samego dnia już wtargnęli na teren elektrowni. Odkrycie, kto mógł ewentualnie stać za atakiem, wykraczało jednak poza jego kompetencje w zakresie obsługi systemu. Musiał omówić tę sytuację ze specem od zabezpieczeń.

* * *

><p>W tym samym czasie w Kadic Jeremie siedział przy swoim zawalonym różnym sprzętem elektronicznym i byle jak rzuconymi książkami biurku i pracował nad nowym usprawnieniem do Skida. W tle oczywiście włączony był Superskan, który niestrudzenie szukał podejrzanej aktywności w Internecie mogącej wskazywać na działania XANY.<p>

Jeremie miał uruchamiać symulację działania swego nowego programu, gdy nagle komputer wydał z siebie dziwny, świszczący dźwięk. Chłopak aż odjechał na swym krześle od biurka. Poprawił okulary i otrząsnąwszy się z początkowego szoku, począł szukać winowajcy hałasu. Jego pierwszą myślą był naturalnie komunikat Superskanu, ten jednak nadal pracował bez rezultatów.

W końcu, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, odnalazł na pasku zadań nowo otwarte okienko internetowego komunikatora. Wywołał je na pulpit i ujrzał jakiś poruszający się, drgający obraz pokoju i głowy dziewczyny o kruczoczarnych włosach i migdałowych oczach…

Jeremie szybko znalazł mikrofon i zawiesił go na uchu.

- Halo? Y-Yumi! – powiedział, zdziwiony.

_- O, Jeremie, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Tak, to ja, masz chwilkę?_ – odpowiedziała szybko Yumi.

Jeremie był bardzo zaskoczony. Dlaczego Yumi zaczęła z nim wideokonferencję? I skąd miała na niego namiary?(Choć po chwili sam sobie odpowiedział, że być może jej kiedyś podawał swój numer.)

- Przestraszyłaś mnie nie na żarty - odpowiedział, wciąż niepewnie. – Co się stało?

- _Mam problem… kuzyn z Japonii chciał ze mną porozmawiać przez wideokonferencję dziś wieczorem, ale ja tego nigdy nie robiłam, nawet nie wiem, czy kamera jest włączona, widać mnie?_

- Widać! – uśmiechnął się Jeremie. – Odsuń się trochę od ekranu, bo widać tylko pół twarzy – dodał.

Yumi posłuchała go i po chwili w okienku ukazała się jej twarz wraz z szyją i fragmentem torsu.

- O, tak dużo lepiej - powiedział Jeremie.

- _Wiedziałam, że ty mi pomożesz na pewno. Dzięki._

- Nie ma za co.

- _Teraz wiem, co musiała czuć Aelita, gdy była uwięziona w Lyoko. To niezła namiastka rozmowy twarzą w twarz. Ale tylko namiastka_ – zauważyła Yumi.

Jeremie westchnął, gdy nagle który uświadomił sobie, że nie używał wideokonferencji, odkąd zmaterializował Aelitę.

- _Co porabiasz, Jeremie?_ –Yumi zmieniła temat.

Jeremie przesunął okienko rozmowy do rogu ekranu i wywołał swój program na pierwszy plan.

- To, co zwykle – odparł, kasując jednocześnie fragment kodu, który mu się nie spodobał. – Piszę nowy program i szpieguję XANĘ.

- _Fascynujące_ – stwierdziła ironicznie Yumi. - _Jesteś sam?_

- Tak. Aelita jest u siebie, a Ulrich… pewnie też – powiedział Jeremie.

Skrzywił się, gdy pomyślał o Ulrichu. Wciąż czuł się dotknięty przez jego pełne pretensji słowa o obsesyjnym przejmowaniu się Replikami.

- _Hej, Jeremie, dobrze się czujesz?_ – zapytała Yumi, gdy dostrzegła jego reakcję.

- Powiedzmy, że tak… - westchnął.

- _Jeśli chodzi o Ulricha… to, co ci powiedział, było bardzo niemiłe._ _Powinien cię przeprosić _– stwierdziła Yumi.

Jeremie spojrzał na Yumi i mruknął twierdząco. Poczuł się nieco podniesiony na duchu. Cieszył się ze wsparcia ze strony Yumi, która nieraz bywała dla niego kimś jak starsza siostra.  
>Wtem komputer wydał z siebie alarmujący sygnał, a na ekranie pojawiło się nowe okno.<p>

- Hej, a to co to? Zaczekaj, coś się dzieje, muszę to sprawdzić… - Jeremie przerwał rozmowę i przesunął nowe okno na wysokość swoich oczu.

Okazało się ono być komunikatem Superskanu, obwieszczającym…

- O rany. Znalazłem Replikę – powiedział powoli, przeglądając log wygenerowany przez program.

- _Żartujesz!_ – niemal wykrzyknęła Yumi ze schowanego okna konferencji.

- Nie. Zawiadomię pozostałych – odpowiedział Jeremie, po czym sięgnął po telefon.

* * *

><p>Uporawszy się z częścią prac domowych zadanych na następny tydzień, Aelita wyciągnęła z głębin szuflady pod swoim łóżkiem gruby segregator, po czym usiadła z nim wygodnie na tapczanie. W owym segregatorze przechowywała wszystkie rodzinne zdjęcia, jakie udało się jej uratować ze zdewastowanych wnętrz Pustelni. Nie było ich wiele i większość z nich była w opłakanym stanie - nadgryziona przez myszy lub zamoczona. Te skrawki papieru były jednak bardzo drogie jej sercu. Stanowiły wszak klucz do jej przeszłości.<br>Dzisiejsza dyskusja o obozie narciarskim, na jaki miała zamiar wybrać się Sissi, skłoniła ją do przejrzenia jej kolekcji. Aelita zaczęła tasować i przeglądać fotografie w poszukiwaniu tych szczególnych, na których jej zależało. Był pewna, że są gdzieś wśród licznych zdjęć w ogrodzie Pustelni i na łące ich górskiego _chateau. _

Wreszcie jedyne dwa zdjęcia zrobione w zimie wypadły spomiędzy kart segregatora. Aelita przyjrzała się im bliżej. Jedno przedstawiało ją samą w wieku około 2 lat i było czarno-białe. Była ubrana w grube śniegowce, jednoczęściowy kombinezonik i czapkę uszatkę. Stała obok wielkiej w porównaniu do niej kuli śnieżnej, najpewniej podstawy bałwana, podtrzymywana z góry za ręce przez dwie inne ręce, ucięte w kadrze tak, że nie było widać ich właściciela. Coś podpowiadało Aelicie, że to jej mama ją trzymała.

Drugie zdjęcie, kolorowe, zostało zrobione, gdy była starsza. Tym razem była ubrana w kolorowy kombinezon, kurtkę i różowy kask na głowie, w dłoniach trzymała krótkie kijki, a do nóg miała przypięte narty. Obok niej po obu stronach stali jej ojciec i mama, również na nartach. Aelita poznała ich pomimo, że ich twarze zasłaniały wielkie gogle.  
>W jakiś sposób pamiętała ten dzień – wtedy pierwszy raz zjechała sama po oślej łączce, wprawdzie pługiem i powolutku, lecz bez niczyjej pomocy. Nagle przypomniała sobie inne szczegóły. Raz stały z mamą u dołu stoku, obserwując tatę, który zawsze jeździł bardzo szybko, lecz nigdy się nie przewracał i ku jej uciesze wzbijał tumany śniegu przy hamowaniu. Innego razu śpiewali razem piosenki podczas jazdy kolejką, bo bała się wysokości. Uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie, gdy przywołała w pamięci niezliczone zabawy w śniegu, bałwany i bitwy na śnieżki… Wciąż żywe były w niej wspomnienia dzikich lasów, ośnieżonych szczytów i niewielkiego, drewnianego domu, zagubionego gdzieś w tym krajobrazie, odseparowanego od cywilizowanego świata.<p>

Aelita ciężko westchnęła. Mimo, że te dwa zdjęcia, które trzymała w drżących dłoniach były już mocno nadgryzione zębem czasu, nie straciły nic ze swej mocy. Wciąż przesycone były wieloma ciepłymi, pozytywnymi wspomnieniami.

Delikatnie dotknęła postaci swojego ojca na zdjęciu. „Kiedyś razem pokonamy XANĘ i się znów spotkamy, tato," pomyślała, chowając zdjęcia z powrotem do segregatora.

W tym momencie zadzwonił jej telefon. Aelita poderwała się z łóżka i natychmiast odebrała.

- Halo, Jeremie? Co jest? Już idę. OK, zgarnę Ulricha. Zaraz u ciebie będziemy.

Aelita szybko wepchała segregator z powrotem do szuflady i wybiegła z pokoju ku piętru chłopców.

* * *

><p>Ulrich siedział samotnie w swoim pokoju, to znaczy w pokoju, który dzielił z Oddem. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie był całkiem sam – był z nim Kiwi. Ulrich przypomniał sobie o tym po powrocie ze szkoły, kiedy zastał mokrą plamę pod swoim biurkiem i nadgryziony narożnik swojego łóżka.<p>

„Jeszcze tego mi brakowało," pomyślał Ulrich, patrząc na demolkę, jaką w ciągu dnia poczynił znudzony i samotny pies. Kiwi skakał i szczekał wokół niego, ucieszony towarzystwem. Żeby zająć czymś Kiwiego, Ulrich otworzył puszkę psiego jedzenia i wyłożył na miskę. Głodny Kiwi rzucił się radośnie na jedzenie, podczas gdy Ulrich zaczął zbierać i porządkować rzeczy z podłogi. Musiał też skoczyć po wiadro i mopa do składziku, żeby sprzątnąć pod biurkiem.

Gdy w końcu uchylił okno, by pozbyć się wciąż wyraźnie wyczuwalnego psiego zapachu, usiadł okrakiem na swoim krześle i rozejrzał po teraz już wyglądającym cywilizowanie pokoju. Kiwi skończył jeść i siedząc obok swojej miski z wywieszonym jęzorem, patrzył z uwielbieniem na Ulricha. Jego maślane oczka wyraźnie dawały Ulrichowi do zrozumienia, że pies chętnie poszalałby na zewnątrz.

- Spacer? Nie mam siły, Kiwi – mruknął do psa, który widocznie wyczuł jego nastrój, gdyż spuścił łeb i posmutniał. – Popatrz, jaki jestem dobry dla ciebie, dla twojego pana… Nie martw się, on wróci – gadał do wciąż niepocieszonego Kiwiego.

Miał inne wyjście? Owszem, mógł nie przejąć się bałaganem, jaki zastał i zapomnieć całkiem o Kiwim, który przecież nie był jego psem. Ale nie wytrzymałby długo w otoczeniu chaosu i brudu. Poza tym, miałby nie wyświadczyć przysługi choremu kumplowi?

To prawda, miewał czasem dość Odda i jego niedbałego, beztroskiego stylu bycia. Często się sprzeczali o porządek, o zachowanie Kiwiego, o hałas, którego Ulrich tak nie znosił. Jednak mimo to byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z nikim się tak mu nie udawały wygłupy jak z Oddem. Razem sobie pomagali w lekcjach, bo mieli podobne problemy. Wreszcie, wspólnie strzegli sekretu Lyoko i walczyli z XANĄ, i to bez wątpienia było ich najważniejsze wspólne zadanie, które musieli zawsze wykonać bez względu na wzajemne niesnaski i różnice.  
>Poza tym, bez Odda może i było cicho i spokojnie, ale za to śmiertelnie nudno.<p>

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Kiwi otrząsnął się z apatii i zaczął biegać w kółko. Ulrich szybko zgarnął go do jego kryjówki.

- Hej, Ulrich, to ja! – usłyszał głos Aelity.

Ulrich poczuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca. Podszedł do drzwi i wpuścił Aelitę do środka. Kiwi wyszedł z ukrycia i zaczął plątać się obojgu pod nogami. Aelita kucnęła i pogłaskała uradowanego psa. Spojrzała na Ulricha, pełna powagi.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Ulrich.

- Jeremie znalazł Replikę. Chodź, jest narada – oznajmiła krótko.

Aelita poklepała Kiwiego po pysku ostatni raz i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Odwróciła się i spojrzała wymownie na Ulricha, który wciąż stał na środku pokoju, jak wmurowany w posadzkę. Nie był on zbyt skory do spotkania z Jeremiem, mimo, że od obiadu minęło sporo czasu i emocje w nim opadły.  
>Powoli do niego docierało, że to Sissi była główną sprawczynią całego zamieszania, a Jeremie(i po części Aelita) stali się mimowolnie jego ofiarami. Czuł, że potraktował przyjaciół niesprawiedliwie. On już zdążył ochłonąć, lecz czy to samo można było powiedzieć o Jeremiem?<br>Niepewny co do tego Ulrich zamknął drzwi przed niepocieszonym i znów pozostawionym samemu Kiwim i ruszył bez entuzjazmu za Aelitą.

W chwilę później Aelita zapukała cicho do drzwi pokoju Jeremiego i razem z Ulrichem wśliznęli się do środka. Jeremie siedział odsunięty na bok od ekranu komputera, na którym widoczne było okno wideokonferencji z Yumi. Ulricha i Aelitę nieźle zaskoczyła jej obecność w pokoju w ten sposób.

- _Cześć! _– Yumi pomachała im z ekranu.

- Jak się rozmawia do monitora? – zagadnęła Aelita, gdy zobaczyła Yumi na swoim niegdysiejszym miejscu.

- _Szczerze? Żałuję, że nie mogę być z wami w Kadic –_ odparła Yumi.

Ulrich podszedł do monitora, by z bliska przyjrzeć się Yumi i pokazać się jej w kamerze. „Ale numer", mruknął. „A więc tak się czuł Jeremie, gdy przez ponad rok tak się kontaktował z Aelitą", pomyślał, nieco zszokowany.

W tym momencie Jeremie chrząknął znacząco. Ulrich spojrzał na niego, a on w niewerbalnej odpowiedzi zmierzył go chłodnym i obojętnym wzrokiem.

- Możemy przejść do meritum? – rzekł Jeremie, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. - Dzięki – mruknął, gdy uzyskał milczącą zgodę pozostałych. Odwrócił się do monitora, by wyświetlić im zdobyte przez siebie dane. – A więc…

- Chwilkę! – przerwał mu nagle Ulrich.

Jeremie zwrócił się ku niemu i spojrzał przenikliwie znad okularów. Ulrich długo się zbierał w sobie, by w końcu powiedzieć, co mu leżało na sercu.

– Jeremie... ja… najpierw chciałem przeprosić ciebie i Aelitę za… ranek. Ja… niepotrzebnie się uniosłem. Przepraszam – wykrztusił powoli Ulrich, po czym wyciągnął rękę ku Jeremiemu.

Jeremie się zmieszał. Nie sądził, że Ulrich tak szybko dojrzeje do przeprosin. Wstał i uścisnął dłoń Ulricha na zgodę. Aelita uśmiechnęła się poklepała Ulricha po ramieniu, jakby chciała go zapewnić, że znów między nimi jest wszystko w porządku.  
>Atmosfera w pokoju od razu się uzdrowiła. Wyczuła to nawet Yumi przez łącze internetowe. Oparta wygodnie o łokieć, wyglądała na wyraźnie zadowoloną z takiego obrotu rzeczy.<p>

- W porządku, Ulrich – westchnął Jeremie, któremu wyraźnie poprawił się humor. Usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle, a Ulrich i Aelita na jego łóżku, tuz obok biurka.

– Więc… - kontynuował - jak już wiecie, znalazłem nową Replikę. Mam jej współrzędne. I… sądząc po jej rozmiarze, superkomputer ją obsługujący ma raczej niewielką moc obliczeniową. Dużo mniejszą niż ostatnio zniszczony przez nas w bazie na pustyni.

- Jakakolwiek ona jest, nie ruszymy na nią w trójkę – stwierdził cichym głosem Ulrich.

O osłabieniu nie trzeba było Jeremiemu przypominać. Wciąż nie mógł przestać przerzucać winy na Odda, który w jego mniemaniu zaniedbał swoje zdrowie i sam się wpędził w gorączkę, a teraz przez niego mieli problem. Jednocześnie, trudno mu było nie przyznać racji Aelicie, która mu powiedziała przy śniadaniu, że równie dobrze ktokolwiek inny mógł się bardziej rozchorować, wliczając ją, która była już przeziębiona. Prawdę mówiąc, o nią się Jeremie najbardziej obawiał przez ostatnie dni. Bez Aelity i jej kluczowych dla ich walki umiejętności dostępu do replik i dezaktywacji wież byliby w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji.

- Wiem, Ulrich! – zaakcentował. - Ale z drugiej strony, nie wiemy, co XANA knuje w tej Replice…

Przez krótki czas Jeremie rozważał wyprawę bez udziału Odda. Bardzo go to rozwiązanie kusiło. Jednak on nigdy nie ryzykowałaby powodzenia misji ani tym bardziej życia przyjaciół. Każde z nich miało określone zadania, związane z ich szczególnymi umiejętnościami. Wszyscy się nawzajem uzupełniali w walce, nawzajem się wspierali i pilnowali. Zwłaszcza podczas misji w Replikach było to ważne jak nigdy wcześniej. Musieli się z tym liczyć, gdyż XANA nie wybaczał im żadnego błędu. Każdy z łatwością obracał przeciw nim.

- _Hej, skoro ten superkomputer jest słaby, to chyba XANA nie może na niej wykonywać jakiś przerażających rzeczy, co nie?_ – zasugerowała Yumi.

- Nic nie wiadomo – odparł melancholijnie Jeremie.

- Ja myślę, że Yumi ma rację. Nie musimy od razu kasować tej repliki - powiedziała Aelita. – Zaczekajmy, aż Odd wyzdrowieje na tyle, że będzie mógł o własnych siłach dojść do skanera.

- No dobrze. Wyprawa bez Odda będzie zbyt niebezpieczna – przyznał Jeremie. – W takim razie nie mamy innego wyjścia jak się wstrzymać. Postaram się o więcej informacji. Tym razem będziemy dobrze przygotowani.

Pozostali kiwnęli głowami na zgodę.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

Gdy na górze fabryki hulał wiatr, a woda przelewała się przez niezliczone dziury w dachu i oknach, podziemie tętniło własnym, osobliwym życiem - życiem maszyn, które nigdy nie zasypiały.

W najniżej położonym pokoju, schowany bezpiecznie pod podłogą, cicho drzemał Superkomputer. Jego niezliczone obwody wydawały z siebie elektryczny szum. Powyżej, w kolejnej sali, ponuro syczały trzy skanery, których rozsuwane drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte. W najwyższej sali, gdzie mieściła się wielka konsola kontrolna z wygodnym, obrotowym fotelem, jedynie podstawa holograficznego wyświetlacza dawała nikłe, zielonkawe światło. Wszystkie 4 ekrany konsoli były nieaktywne, a rzucony niedbale zestaw słuchawkowy zwieszał się ze starej, wygładzonej niezliczonymi naciśnięciami palców klawiatury.

Wtem konsola mruknęła i ożywiła się. Na głównym monitorze pojawił się pasek ładowania, który szybko znikł, zastąpiony przez pulpit Superkomputera. Pojawiło się na nim duże okno, w którym zaczął szybko przewijać się coraz to szybciej pojawiający się kod. Wiele jego fragmentów pulsowało czerwienią.

Później na ekranie wyskoczyło okienko programu obsługującego skaner. Początkowo przedstawiało pustą kolumnę, która zaczęła wypełniać się wąskimi prostokątami, odmierzającymi postęp procesu.

30… 50… 75… 90… 100 PROCENT.

W pokoju poniżej jeden ze skanerów otworzył się z oporem, rozświetlając resztę sali. Z jego wnętrza wypłynął biały dym.

Wtem ze skanera wystąpiła postać Williama Dunbara. Jego cyfrowe, holograficzne ciało zaskrzeczało niczym sygnał z dostrajanego telewizora i na chwilę się zdematerializowało. Gdy zakłócenia ustąpiły, William obejrzał się dokładnie, zacisnął i otworzył kilka razy swoją pięść. Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Wezwał windę i wydostał się na górę, do głównej hali fabryki. Znalazłszy się tam, podbiegł w kierunku wysokiej galerii przy ścianie i odbił się z ogromną siłą od ziemi, lądując kilka metrów wyżej, na poziomie mostu. Stanąwszy na nim, ruszył nadludzkim sprintem przez mroczne, mokre od deszczu ulice w kierunku Zespołu Szkół Kadic.

* * *

><p>Nastawał wieczór. Opustoszała szkoła szybko pogrążała się w ciemnościach. W okna uderzał nieprzyjemny, zimowy wiatr. W budynku administracyjnym świeciło się jedno okno na piętrze, należące do gabinetu dyrektora Delmasa.<br>Dyrektor siedział za swym wielkim biurkiem i zajmował się zaległą pracą biurową. Przy zarządzaniu tak wielką szkołą jak Kadic było wiele papierkowej roboty. Zwłaszcza, że zbliżały się ferie zimowe, podczas których trzeba było dokonać kilku pilnych remontów, co z kolei wymagało przeprowadzenia licznych procedur i przejrzenia mnóstwa nudnych umów. Delmasa zaczęły już od pracy szczypać oczy. Przetarł powieki pod okularami i niezłomnie czytał kolejne paragrafy.

Wtem drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się, choć Delmas nie słyszał pukania. Do pokoju weszła Sissi, ubrana w szary dres z różowymi wstawkami i w kapciach.

- Tak myślałam, że tu jesteś, tato. Mieszkanie było zamknięte – powiedziała Sissi, po czym usiadła na krześle przed biurkiem swojego ojca. Dyrektor spojrzał na córkę.

- Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty, kochanie? – mruknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

Zamknął teczkę, którą miał przed sobą i odłożył ją na starannie ułożony stosik. Sięgnął po inną z drugiej kupki i zaczął przeglądać.

- Ty jesteś wiecznie zajęty – odparła Sissi. Skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała na ojca z wyrzutem. – W ogóle dzisiaj nie mogłam się z tobą spotkać.

- Przepraszam, kotku, ale sama wiesz, jaką mam pracę. Zobacz, ile tego jest-

- Dobra. To pracuj sobie dalej – Sissi powiedziała wyraźnie łamiącym się głosem. Westchnęła ciężko i wstała z krzesła. Odwróciła się na pięcie z powrotem w stronę drzwi.

- Sissi! Jak ty do mnie mówisz! Wracaj tu! - powiedział karcąco w jej stronę Delmas, który też wstał ze swego fotela.

Sissi zignorowała swojego ojca; nie odwróciła się do niego. Jean-Pierre nie miał innego wyboru. Odszedł od biurka i podszedł do córki. W momencie, gdy ta miała już otworzyć drzwi, chwycił ja za ramię.

- Co się z tobą dzieje, dziecko? – zapytał wciąż pełnym gniewu głosem i odwrócił Sissi ku sobie. Wtedy Jean-Pierre zrozumiał swój błąd. Niepotrzebnie się uniósł.

Puścił ją i zamiast tego, objął wokół ramion. Spojrzał w jej błyszczące się w nikłym świetle biurkowej lampki oczy.

– Sissi… ja… - powiedział, skruszony. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, pomimo łez, które zdążyły nabiec jej do oczu. Jean-Pierre westchnął.

- W czym problem? – zapytał łagodnie. Sissi podniosła wzrok ku niemu.

- On… dzisiaj na mnie nakrzyczał – odpowiedziała niemal szeptem.

- Kto?

- Ulrich Stern! – uniosła się. – Ja… ja mu nic nie zrobiłam… a on… on się na mnie zwyczajnie wydarł! – powiedziała, rozżalona.

Na dźwięk nazwiska Stern Jean-Pierre mruknął z dezaprobatą. Wiedział, że Ulrich Stern od dawna sprawiał problemy. Dostawał od Jima sygnały, że ten chłopak nieraz nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Nie mógł tego tolerować… zwłaszcza, że tym razem ofiarą jego humorów padła jego córka.

- Ale… jak to? Co się dokładnie stało? – dociekał Jean-Pierre.

Gdyby chciał ukarać chłopaka za takie zachowanie, musiał wiedzieć dokładnie, za co sobie na karę zasłużył. Sissi otarła twarz rękawem.

- To było tak… ja poszłam się go zapytać, czy nie chciałby pojechać na ten obóz narciarski ze mną. A on się wściekł, wykrzyczał, że to nie moja sprawa i żebym sobie znalazła innego frajera! O, tak mi właśnie powiedział, tato!

Westchnęła głęboko, próbując stłumić łzy, które spływały po jej twarzy coraz szybciej. Delmas przytulił ją mocniej do siebie. Podszedł razem z nią do biurka i podał jej chusteczkę. Sissi otarła szybko twarz. Jean-Pierre pogłaskał ja po długich, ciemnych włosach.

- To bardzo brzydko z jego strony. Przecież się go tylko zapytałaś. Chciałaś dobrze, prawda?

Sissi wydmuchała nos i nerwowo gniotła chusteczkę w dłoniach.

– On… lubi sport. Gra w piłkę. Pomyślałam… że może być super zabawa. Słyszałam, że ostatnie ferie spędził na korkach z matmy. To… to żadne ferie, no nie?

Słuchając Sissi, Jean-Pierre rozmyślał o Sternie. Wtedy dyrektorowi przypomniało się, że oprócz problemów z charakterem chłopak miał problemy z nauką. Pamiętał skargi profesor Hertz i Meyer. Był także obecny na radzie pedagogicznej, na której rozważał nieprzepuszczenie go do następnej klasy…

Po chwili nazwisko Stern otworzyło w umyśle dyrektora jeszcze jedną szufladkę. Parę miesięcy temu rozmawiał z pewnym bardzo porywczym i nieustępliwym mężczyzną, który wręcz usilnie domagał się rozmowy z nim. Wtedy właśnie poznał ojca Ulricha. Zapamiętał doskonale, że nie usłyszał od niego ani jednego dobrego słowa na temat Ulricha. Pan Stern potrafił na syna jedynie narzekać. Dla Jean-Pierre'a jako pedagoga był to bardzo niepokojący znak.

Oczywiście, nie mógł wygadać własnej córce wszystkiego, co wiedział o Ulrichu jako dyrektor szkoły. Była to jego tajemnica służbowa. Jednak jakoś musiał dać Sissi do zrozumienia, że jej kolega z klasy nie był zwyczajnie porywczym i opryskliwym chłopcem.

- Rozumiem, córciu, że… chciałaś mu pomóc – zaczął jej tłumaczyć. – Ale… Jeśli ci odmawia, to znaczy, że ma ku temu powód. I nie musi mieć ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Poza tym, nikt nie lubi, kiedy się mu coś… narzuca.

Być może nie poświęcał swojej córce tyle czasu, ile powinien, ale znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, jaka bywała uparta i nieustępliwa. Sam niejednokrotnie pozwalał jej na różne rzeczy, a dopiero potem sobie uświadamiał, z jaką łatwością jej ulegał. Mimo to…

- Nie oznacza to jednak, że takie awanturowanie się ujdzie mu na sucho – zapewnił ją.

- Dzięki, tato. – Odpowiedziała, jakby oczekiwała dokładnie takiej reakcji od swojego ojca. – Pójdę już do siebie. Pa.

- Do zobaczenia na kolacji, kochanie – odpowiedział Jean-Pierre.

Sissi się uśmiechnęła. Łzy już przestały spływać jej po policzkach. Wyglądała na dużo bardziej zadowoloną. Uwolniła się z uścisku ojca i wyszła z gabinetu.

W przerwie między przeglądaniem jednej umowy a innej Jean-Pierre zaczął się zastanawiać. Kiedyś bez wahania wykonałby procedurę: ukarać i przekazać informację rodzicom. Z drugiej strony, świadomość już i tak trudnej sytuacji Sterna sprawiała, że Jean-Pierre czuł narastający wewnętrzny konflikt. Czy na pewno warto było pójść za regułami i zgotować chłopakowi nowe piekiełko w domu na ferie? Miał tylko jedno dobre wyjście. Musiał to załatwić… ale delikatnie.

Swoją drogą, zaciekawiło go to, że jego córka ze wszystkich swych kolegów i koleżanek ze szkoły chciała na obóz jechać właśnie z Ulrichem. Sissi czasem wspominała o nim… choć nigdy otwarcie nie przyznała, że jest choćby jego bliską koleżanką. Jean-Pierre wiedział od nauczycieli, że Stern trzymał się z innymi uczniami. Z panami Della Robbią i Belpois, i panną Stones.

Kobiety, małe czy duże, były tak samo niepojęte… Dyrektor westchnął ciężko i wrócił do papierów, których miał do przejrzenia jeszcze sporą kupkę.

* * *

><p>Jim, skończywszy wieczorny obchód, zaszył się w swoim pokoiku. Wreszcie, po całym dniu pracy, mógł wygodnie rozłożyć się na swoim fotelu i oparłszy nogi o stół, przeczytać zaległe czasopisma i komiksy, których nigdy nie miał dość. Jednak po kilkunastu stronach głowa zaczęła opadać mu na pierś, a świat zaciemniać przed oczami.<p>

Powoli zaczął zasypiać, gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Wtem nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl, która natychmiast go ocuciła i postawiła na równe nogi. Miał zajrzeć do Della Robbii! Obiecał dyrektorowi, że zajmie się nim podczas nocnego dyżuru! Przez moment wystraszony Jim naprawdę myślał, że to dyrektor idzie, by sprawdzić, czy wywiązał się z obowiązku. A ze wszystkich osób w szkole nie umiał kłamać właśnie jemu.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom Jima nie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą, jednak i tak musiał zrobić, co do niego należało, dla spokoju duszy. Wyszedł z pokoju i przemknął do izolatki, gdzie leżał Odd.

Korytarze, mimo oświetlenia, sprawiały upiorne wrażenie. Wyobraźnia pracowała Jimowi dość intensywnie. Przez lata pracy nasłuchał się opowieści o zjawiskach paranormalnych nawiedzających te stare mury. Gęsią skórkę przyprawiała mu zwłaszcza historia Léona Courbeta, robotnika, który zginął podczas budowy szkoły. Nieraz zawracał do pokoi poszukujących mocnych wrażeń uczniów, którzy kręcili się w nocy po szkole w nadziei na spotkanie ducha tego nieszczęśnika. Nie rozumiał, co było w tym takiego pociągającego. Teraz, pomimo jego lęków, poczucie obowiązku pchało go dalej.

Wreszcie, dotarł pod gabinet Yolandy. Zdziwił się, gdyż drzwi były otwarte, lecz światło w izolatce nie było włączone. Jim podszedł do drzwi na paluszkach i nasłuchiwał. W gabinecie panowała absolutna cisza. Jim dziwnie drżał. Próbując się opanować, stwierdził, że po drodze za dużo myślał o duchach. Wreszcie, odważył się otworzyć usta.

- Halo? Jest tu kto? Panie dyrektorze, to pan? – zawołał niepewnym głosem.

Nie wiedział, że William wkradł się tuż przed nim do izolatki i właśnie stał nad łóżkiem Odda. Usłyszawszy odgłosy Jima z korytarza, oczy zapłonęły mu czerwienią z wściekłości. Bardzo nie lubił, gdy mu przeszkadzano w wypełnianiu jego misji.

Odd, nieświadomy niczego, smacznie spał. William spojrzał na niego z pogardą, po czym znów się wściekł, gdy intruz odezwał się ponownie.

- Panie dyrektorze? Ja bardzo przepraszam, ale prawie zapomniałem, niech mi pan wierzy- mamrotał Jim, który wciąż stał pod drzwiami, bojąc się wykonać ruch do przodu.

William szybko obliczył plan pozbycia się niespodziewanego gościa. Przywołał ze swojej bazy pamięci wygląd dyrektora Delmasa. Po chwili zmienił się w obłok cyfrowego dymu i przybrał jego postać. Skopiował dokładnie sylwetkę i codzienny ubiór dyrektora: brązowe spodnie z kantem, zielony golf i pomarańczową marynarkę ze skórzanymi łatami na łokciach. Po chwili William - już jako dyrektor - jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z pokoju na światło korytarza. Tam spotkał ściśniętego obok drzwi Jima.

Morales wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego, przerażony. Lecz zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, William wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i skierował ją na jego twarz. Po ramieniu Williama spłynął ładunek, który otoczył nauczyciela. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a ciało stało się napięte. Stał niemal na baczność przed Williamem.

- Della Robbia śpi. Mógłbyś tak nie hałasować? – rzekł William głosem dyrektora i spiorunował go wzrokiem zza trapezowatych okularów.

William dobrze wiedział, jak Jim powinien zapamiętać jego wizytę w szkole, by wielki plan XANY się powiódł, i zainstalował odpowiednie wspomnienia w pamięci nauczyciela.

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie dyrektorze. Się czasem, tego… zapominam – odparł zrelaksowanym głosem Jim. Znaczyło to, że modyfikacja pamięci zakończyła się sukcesem.

- Idź spać, Jimie. Widać po tobie, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony – poradził mu William-dyrektor.

- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze! – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Jim.

William opuścił dłoń i ładunek przestał spływać na Jima. Ten się rozluźnił; przestał stać na baczność i nie miał już wytrzeszczonych oczu. Jego twarz wyrażała błogi spokój i senność. Bez słowa, jak zahipnotyzowany, uśmiechnięty Jim poszedł do swojej dyżurki.

Natomiast William wrócił do izolatki. Zrzucił szybkim ruchem kołdrę z Odda i przerzucił sobie chłopaka przez ramię. Odd spał tak głęboko, że nie zareagował – dalej chrapał i coś majaczył. William zamknął drzwi izolatki i, znowu uciekając się do swojego niewiarygodnie szybkiego sprintu, uciekł ze szkoły z Oddem na barku.

* * *

><p>Telefon Ulricha zadzwonił, gdy ten wracał spod prysznica. Ulrich usłyszał go, będąc w połowie drogi do swojego pokoju. Głuchy dźwięk dzwonka przenikał przez zamknięte drzwi. Nerwowo przytrzymując w dłoni śliską mydelniczkę, zerwał się do biegu. Ledwo utrzymując równowagę we wciąż chlupocących wodą spod prysznica klapkach, Ulrich rzucił się ku drzwiom.<p>

Wreszcie zatrzasnął je za sobą i rzucił łazienkowe utensylia na łóżko. Rozbudzony Kiwi warczał cicho na telefon, który dzwonił i tańczył na biurku w rytm alarmu wibracyjnego. Niesforny aparat w podskokach zawędrował nad samą krawędź stołu, będąc o włos od roztrzaskania się o podłogę.

Ulrich szybko chwycił komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu mrugała nazwa dzwoniącego. DOM.

Zawahał się przez kilka sekund. Telefony z domu zawsze wzbudzały w nim niepewność. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, jeśli to jego ojciec dzwonił. Czyżby już się dowiedział o jego awanturze z Sissi? Z drugiej jednak strony, _musiał _odebrać. Nie miał wyboru, jeśli nie chciał potem dostać dodatkowej bury za to, że świadomie zignorował telefon z domu i tym sposobem okazał brak szacunku. Musiał wybrać mniejsze zło.

Wreszcie nacisnął kciukiem zieloną słuchawkę.

- Halo? - westchnął, gotów przyjąć wszystko, cokolwiek miał wysłuchać.

- Cześć, Ulrich, kochanie! – Zaskoczony Ulrich usłyszał w słuchawce łagodny głos swojej matki.

Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą. Jego mama była całkowitym przeciwieństwem ojca – nie podnosiła nigdy na niego głosu, była tolerancyjna i kochająca. Z nią mógł normalnie porozmawiać, bez z trudem kontrolowanej potrzeby rzucenia telefonem o ścianę po 10 sekundach.

- Cz-cześć, mamo – odpowiedział zaskoczony Ulrich. – Coś się stało? – zaniepokoił się, gdyż bardzo rzadko telefonowano do niego z domu o tak późnej porze. Jego umysł zaczął mu podszeptywać rozmaite złowrogie scenariusze.

- Ach, nic, synku! – zaprzeczyła, śmiejąc się cicho. – Po prostu chciałam cię usłyszeć. Co tam u ciebie dobrego?

- Ee… nic takiego - odparł Ulrich. – Kolejny zwyczajny tydzień w szkole… i znowu weekend… pewnie się będę uczył… – dodał, choć jego ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały sztucznie w jego ustach.

Zazwyczaj tak mówił, by ojciec się go nie czepiał, a i tak potem robił to, co mu chwila podpowiedziała. Na przykład, walczył w Lyoko z Williamem. W jego życiu niewiele miejsca pozostawało na plany, zwłaszcza zakładające dobrowolną naukę w sobotę albo niedzielę...

– Oj, odpuść sobie. Po ciężkim tygodniu pracy należy ci się odpoczynek – mama zachęciła go radośnie.

Ulricha nie powinna zaskoczyć taka odpowiedź. Przyzwyczajony był do tego, że jego rodzice wysyłali do niego sprzeczne sygnały. Jednak coś mu nie pasowało. Zazwyczaj rozmowy z nim przez telefon kończyły się sprzeczką po drugiej stronie połączenia…

- Czy… jest tata? – zapytał niepewnie, jakby nie chciał, by ktokolwiek poza nim i jego mamą usłyszał to pytanie.

W głośniczku usłyszał ciche westchnienie.

- Ach, jego przecież nie ma. Dziś wieczorem wypłynął do Gujany. Ma wrócić na początku czerwca… zapomniałeś? – odparła, nieco rozbawiona jego pytaniem.

Jego ojciec, oficer marynarki handlowej, z racji swej pracy rzadko bywał w domu. Normą było, że znikał na kilka miesięcy, by powrócić z morza na raptem kilka tygodni. Były one dla Ulricha trudne do zniesienia z powodu wysokich wymagań, jakie ojciec przywoził ze sobą z każdego rejsu. Po nich jednak następowały długie okresy spokoju, gdyż ojciec zbyt był zaabsorbowany prowadzeniem potężnych kontenerowców po niespokojnych wodach Atlantyku, by cały czas rozpamiętywać jego edukacyjne niepowodzenia. Ulrich poczuł ulgę, gdy zorientował się, że w najbliższym czasie nie musi już się stresować każdorazowym kontaktem z domem.

- Więc… jesteś sama? – chciał się upewnić Ulrich, wciąż niedowierzający, że zapomniał o wyjeździe ojca.

- Tak – westchnęła matka Ulricha. – Ale jutro z Fryburga przyjeżdża ciocia Elfriede, nie martw się o mnie.

Ulrich wyczuł smutek w głosie matki i od razu zrobiło mu się jej żal. Ciotka pewnie przyjedzie tylko na weekend. Potem jego matka znów zostanie sama w ich wielkim domu. Pod nieobecność ojca zarzuci całą jadalnię ścinkami pozostałymi ze scrapbookingu, natomiast na wielkiej plazmie w salonie będą w kółko leciały filmy Woody'ego Allena i Romana Polańskiego, z bohaterami których rozmawiała jak z dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Niemniej jednak, poczuł satysfakcję z wizyty ciotki. Ojciec jej nie znosił.

- Tata coś mówił, zanim wyjechał? – zainteresował się Ulrich, choć właściwie zapytał o to przez grzeczność. Nie oczekiwał, że jego rodziciel zostawił dla niego choć garstkę ciepłych słów na pożegnanie.

- Cóż… Tobie się oczywiście kazał poprawić w trakcie nowego semestru… a mnie ciebie pilnować...

Ulrich od razu pożałował, że o to zapytał. Ścisnął mocniej telefon w ścierpłej dłoni. „Tylko tyle potrafił powiedzieć? Wyznaczyć mi zadanie do wykonania pod jego nieobecność?", pomyślał pod naciskiem rozżalenia i gniewu, które nagle zdawały się go rozsadzać od środka. Ale czy mógł spodziewać się czegoś więcej po tym sfrustrowanym, nieczułym człowieku, który umiał tylko wymagać i rozkazywać? Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć, że ma dość życia pod dyktando ojca; żyć, aby spełniać jakieś jego chore ambicje.

- Synku, jesteś tam? – zapytała zaniepokojona matka Ulricha, gdy miedzy nimi zapadła cisza.

Wtedy Ulrich przypomniał sobie o awanturze, jaką zrobił Sissi dziś rano. Choć najpierw wydawało mu się, że postąpił słusznie, to pod wpływem rozmów z przyjaciółmi zaczął mieć coraz większego kaca moralnego z tego powodu. Przypomniał sobie Yumi, gdy się o tym dowiedziała, jej oburzenie i dezaprobatę. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego znów w jej oczach był jakimś potworem?

- Posłuchaj… wiem, że ty się bardzo starasz. Ale przecież szkoła to nie całe życie. Za bardzo się nią przejmujesz, całkiem jak twój ojciec – dodała, zatroskana.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości… był synem swojego ojca. Ciążyło mu to okropnie. Czy to znaczyło, że stawał się równie nieznośny i odpychający, jak on?

_Nie chcę być taki, jak ojciec. Chcę być inny… lepszy, _pomyślał Ulrich z determinacją.

- Dla mnie się liczy, żebyś miał przyjaciół… ludzi, których kochasz. Żebyś był szczęśliwy. Słyszysz? – kontynuowała jego matka.

- Tak, mamo… - mruknął. Musiał przyznać, że taka wizja życia o wiele bardziej mu odpowiadała niż wyobrażenie o wykutym na blachę sztywniaku forsowane przez jego ojca. Przyjaciół miał i, choć ich czasem ranił, gotów był dla nich na wszystko; nawet posprzątał dzisiaj po pupilu Odda. Co do miłości… wolał o tym nie myśleć. To w jego przypadku było uczucie wyjątkowo złożone, pełne nieporozumień i rozczarowań. Natomiast szczęśliwy miał być dopiero, gdy pokonają wreszcie XANĘ, a przeczuwał, że do tego długa droga.

- No, to się dobrze baw! Ale pamiętaj, żeby odrobić te lekcje! – powiedziała wesoło.

- D-dobrze, mamo… – odparł Ulrich.

W chwilę potem się rozłączyli. Ulrich odłożył komórkę na podłogę i położył się za swoim łóżku. Kiwi już smacznie spał; Ulrich słyszał jego ciche pochrapywanie w ciemności. Chłopak wyprostował się wygodnie i założył łokcie za głowę. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Lekko ironiczny ton matki od razu wprawił go w lepszy nastrój. Za to ją najbardziej kochał – nie próbowała mu nigdy niczego narzucać siłą ani groźbą. Ojciec mógłby się od niej wiele nauczyć… gdyby tylko zechciał.

Ulrich zamknął oczy. Nie czuł się bardzo śpiący, lecz już chciał zasnąć. Czasem zazdrościł Oddowi tej jego umiejętności natychmiastowego zasypiania podczas ich wieczornych pogawędek. On miał w zwyczaju przemyśliwać różne kołaczące się w jego umyśle sprawy, wpatrując się w radiobudzik, który zdawał się stać w miejscu.

Sądził, że minęło kilka sekund, odkąd zamknął oczy, gdy nagle telefon zadzwonił po raz drugi. Wymacał aparat na podłodze i go uniósł na wysokość wzroku. Na wyświetlaczu komórki wyświetliło się imię. JEREMIE.

Ulrich wolał nie myśleć o tym, co zmusza Einsteina do wzywania go o północy.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5

Odd powoli otworzył oczy. Wzrok miał zamazany i obolały; otoczenie wydało mu się przeraźliwie jasne. Czuł się bardzo zdezorientowany. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, próbując wyostrzyć przytępione przez gorączkę zmysły.

Po chwili jego wzrok się poprawił. Lecz to, co na początku wydawało mu się być oślepiającym światłem jarzeniówki w izolatce, nagle nabrało koloru. Potrząsnął głową, w głębi której ćmił tępy ból, i zamrugał ponownie.

Gdy się lepiej dobudził, spostrzegł, że z góry spoglądało na niego błękitne, przysłonięte kilkoma lekkimi chmurami niebo. Chmury powoli sunęły na prawo od niego, lecz Odd nie czuł na skórze żadnego wiatru. Chłopak nabrał podejrzeń. Chcąc je zweryfikować, podniósł się powoli i podparł na łokciach. Obejrzał się od szyi w dół i dostrzegł, że zamiast piżamy miał na sobie fioletowy kostium człowieka-kota, a na rękach po cztery zakończone ostrymi pazurami palce.

Rozejrzawszy się ostrożnie na boki, zorientował się, że wcale nie znajdował się w izolatce. Siedział pod gigantycznym drzewkiem bonsai rosnącym przy sporej skałce. Przed nim rozciągał się niewielki płaskowyż, na którym znajdowało się kilkanaście fantazyjnie wyrzeźbionych ostańców. W oddali majaczyły kopiaste pagórki z jaskiniami i wysokie szczyty z fioletowego kamienia, upstrzone gdzieniegdzie identycznymi drzewkami, pod jakim się obudził. Całość składała się na znajomy krajobraz sektora górskiego.

- Co ja robię w Lyoko? To mi się chyba śni – Odd mruknął do siebie z niedowierzaniem.

Podniósł się wyżej i w końcu usiadł. Wciąż czuł się otumaniony i osłabiony. Postanowił wstać i rozejrzeć się dokładniej po okolicy, lecz gdy spróbował stanąć na nogi, spostrzegł, że nie są one tak posłuszne jego umysłowi, jak powinny. Zdziwiło go to; według jego kalkulacji efekty uboczne wirtualizacji powinny już dawno minąć.

Zaczął przeczuwać, że coś było nie tak. Nie tego się spodziewał, będąc w Lyoko. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że w świecie wirtualnym wszystkie jego fizyczne ograniczenia znikają i może być superbohaterem. Tym razem było inaczej. Nie czuł się tak sprawny, jak zawsze. Te spostrzeżenia sprawiły, że Odd poczuł się dużo mniej pewnie.

- U-Ulrich? Yumi? Aelita? J-Jeremie? Jesteście tu? – zaczął wywoływać przyjaciół w cichej nadziei, że może ktoś z jego paczki jest gdzieś i go usłyszy. Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Jeśli to był sen, to musiał to być początek jakiegoś okropnego koszmaru.

Wtem Odd usłyszał za sobą stłumiony stukot, który zdawał się coraz bardziej przybliżać. Widocznie jego krzyki zwróciły czyjąś uwagę. Odd wkrótce rozpoznał hałas jako odgłos maszerujących potworów. Po chwili zza skałek wyłoniły się zmierzające ku niemu dwie tarantule i cztery bloki. U ich stóp krążyło nerwowo stadko karaluchów.

- Hej, nie was wzywałem! – krzyknął Odd i odruchowo wycelował swoje działko na laserowe strzały w nadciągające potwory.

Karaluchy jak na rozkaz ustawiły się w szeregu; wraz z pozostałymi potworami skierowały swoje miotacze promieni w chłopaka. Ta milcząca konfrontacja trwała kilkanaście sekund, dopóki ramię Odda nie zachwiało się i przez przypadek wystrzeliło laserową strzałę. Trafiła ona w jeden z bloków, który rozsypał się na kawałeczki.

To rozsierdziło pozostałe potwory, które zaczęły strzelać w Odda. Lasery nie trafiły w niego ani razu - raczej strzelały obok niego, by go zastraszyć, nie zaś aby go zdewirtualizować. Odd nie zwrócił na to jednak uwagi. Poczuł zastrzyk energii. Nagłe podniecenie, jakie go ogarnęło, obudziło w niego wojownika i całkiem uśmierzyło jego słabości. Zerwał się w jednej chwili na równe nogi i skoczył za pobliską skałkę. Zza niej poprowadził ostrzał; trafił kolejny blok i kilka karaluchów. Po chwili rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy tarantule powstały z „kucków" i zaczęły go ostrzeliwać jeszcze zacieklej.  
>Pobiegł, w połowie drogi przechodząc z dwóch na cztery łapy, i schował się za inną, wyższą skałką. Strzelił zza niej do goniących go potworów, lecz chybił. Po chwili znów musiał uciekać między tworzącymi dość gęsty labirynt ostańcami, mając nadzieję, że potwory zgubią jego trop.<p>

Wreszcie wybiegł na otwarty teren, na końcu którego znajdowała się podniebna ścieżka na drugi płaskowyż. Jednak nim na nią wbiegł, z lewej i prawej strony oskrzydliły go dwie manty. Latające płaszczki nie strzelały jednak do niego, jedynie stanowiły ponurą asystę. Odd próbował w nie wycelować i zestrzelić, lecz bez skutku – jego kąt strzału nie pozwalał na trafienie w ich Oka XANY.

Nagle, w pełnym rozbiegu, Odd począł gwałtownie słabnąć. Biegł coraz wolniej, ledwie powłóczył nogami. W końcu poczuł w swoim wnętrzu coś jak skurcz. Krzyknął krótko z zaskoczenia i upadł na ziemię tak, że jego wirtualne ciało znalazło się tuż nad krawędzią gruntu, a twarz była zwrócona ku pustce między płaskowyżami. Zobaczył, że dziesiątki metrów poniżej niego błyszczało i falowało Cyfrowe Morze.

Odd prędko się przetoczył na drugą stronę, chcąc choć na trochę odsunąć się od złowieszczej krawędzi. Czuł się tak słaby, że ledwo się poruszał. Manty krążyły nad nim, znacząc miejsce, gdzie leżał. Po chwili usłyszał cichy świst i odgłos kroków w ciężkich butach.

- Poddaj się, Della Robbia. Nie możesz stąd uciec - Odd usłyszał zimny, lekko metaliczny głos Williama.

William zbliżył się powoli do niego, trzymając swój wielki miecz tuż przy ziemi. Podniósł go i wycelował niemal wprost w twarz Odda.

- Ładnie to tak mierzyć w leżącego? Co, William?– wysapał Odd.

Sługa XANY jak zwykle nie był w nastroju do pogawędki. Jedynie patrzył na Odda z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.  
>Odd nie znosił, gdy XANA się wywyższał. W tamtym momencie bardzo chętnie strzeliłby Williamowi prosto w twarz, lecz nawet nie miał siły podnieść ręki. Jedyne, co udało się mu zrobić w geście protestu, to zacisnąć mocno pięść i wypuścić laserową strzałę tuż przy ziemi. Strzała jednak zaledwie musnęła bok grubej podeszwy buta Williama. William przestał się uśmiechać, gdy usłyszał strzał. Obejrzał swój nienaruszony but i obdarzył Odda świdrującym, pogardliwym spojrzeniem.<p>

- Zwijasz się na ziemi jak nędzny robak, ale wciąż nie rozumiesz, gdzie twoje miejsce? Ciężko cię zdyscyplinować… Odd! - stwierdził gniewnie.

Nagle jego miecz znikł, rozpływając się w obłoczek szarego dymu. William stanął w lekkim rozkroku, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i skierował ją na Odda. Chłopak poczuł, jak spływa na niego coś jak prąd. Wtem William zacisnął pięść; owa siła ścisnęła Odda tak, że nogi miał złączone, a ramiona przy tułowiu. Czuł się niczym przewrócony ołowiany żołnierzyk. Widząc, że Odd nie ma szans poruszyć kończynami, William wykonał zamaszysty ruch ramieniem. Odd poczuł, że siła, przez którą William władał jego ciałem jak kukiełką sprawiła, że podnosił się z ziemi. W końcu zawisł pionowo w powietrzu tak jak leżał, na baczność.

Odd lewitował kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, nie mogąc poruszyć się ani o milimetr, wpatrzony nienawistnie w Williama. Ten uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Wy, ludzie, jesteście tacy słabi…lecz gdy XANA ogłosi swój Manifest, gdy nastanie Nowy Dzień, wszystko się zmieni! Silni zniszczą słabych i poprowadzą świat ku lepszej przyszłości! - powiedział William natchnionym głosem, po czym się zaniósł triumfalnym śmiechem.

Gdy się śmiał, nagle w sektorze zrobiło się ciemniej. Odd spostrzegł, że niebo stawało się coraz mniej błękitne, a zaczęło przybierać kolor ciemnoniebieski, przechodzący na horyzoncie w pomarańcz. Gdy przemiana nieba się dokonała, całość wyglądała jak biała noc z filmu przyrodniczego, który Odd niedawno oglądał z nudów w świetlicy, lecz dużo bardziej sztucznie.

- Co… jest grane? XANA, coś ty… zrobił… z Lyoko? - wysapał Odd.

- Nie jesteśmy w Lyoko – odparł mu William, wciąż patrząc na niego pokpiwająco.

Oddowi szeroko otworzyły się oczy ze zdumienia.

- Nie martw się, Della Robbia. Twoi kumple przyjdą ci na ratunek. I NA SWOJĄ ZGUBĘ, HAHAHA! – zarechotał William. – A teraz… dobranoc, robaku!

William wykonał ręką ruch, jakby chciał coś przywołać. To coś zamigotało w kąciku oka Odda, gdy wypełzło spod powierzchni sektora i wśliznęło się tuż pod niego. Po chwili Odd spostrzegł, że od dołu zaczyna go otaczać coś jak wielka pomarańczowa bańka, która wciąż się powiększała, wchłaniając go powoli do swego wnętrza.

W końcu ten swoisty kokon się zamknął i otoczył go całkowicie. Potem Oddowi zaciemniło się przed oczami i stracił przytomność.

* * *

><p>Gdy Aelita i Ulrich weszli do pokoju Jeremiego, ten siedział przed swoim biurkiem. Jego sylwetka odznaczała się na tle monitora, który stanowił jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu. Głowę miał opartą na łokciu, a drugą dłonią wystukiwał nerwowo jakiś rytm. Widać było także, że już był kompletnie ubrany.<br>Jeremie odwrócił się ku wchodzącym przyjaciołom. Jego trupio blada od światła monitora twarz była pełna powagi i niepokoju; lewa brew tańczyła nad okiem, porażona nerwowym tikiem.

- Co się dzieje, Einsteinie? – zapytał krótko Ulrich, gdy oboje podeszli do niego.

- _Jeremie? Halo?_ - Nagle z głośnika popłynął głos Yumi. Zaskoczona Aelita aż podskoczyła i rozejrzała się szybko w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki.  
>Nadal milcząc, Jeremie odwrócił się znów do ekranu i szybko kliknął w ikonę na pasku zadań. Spod innych okien wyłoniła się twarz Yumi.<p>

- Yumi! Nareszcie – westchnął.

- _Wybacz… Musiałam jakoś naprędce spławić Makoto. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. O co chodzi? Co znowu knuje XANA?_

- Sprawy mają się tak… – zaczął, poprawiając okulary, które zjechały mu na czubek nosa. Kliknął myszą i na monitorze ukazało się duże okno z tekstem. - Obudziła mnie wiadomość od XANY… w której oświadcza, że porwał Odda i przetrzymuje go w jednej z Replik…

- Że co? – mruknął Ulrich, który z otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w ekran.

Jeremie spojrzał na przyjaciół. Ich twarze zdradzały podobną mieszankę niedowierzania i szoku.

- _Jak to, w Replice?_ – powiedziała zdziwiona Yumi.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonał - odparł Jeremie. – Jak udało mu się złamać zabezpieczenia transferu… uciec z Lyoko bez szkody dla Odda… - zaczął się zastanawiać.

- Czekaj, William przecież ma swoją własną kapsułę, pamiętasz? – odezwał się Ulrich.

- Hm, to może być wytłumaczenie… ale nadal… - przyznał Jeremie. – To nie wszystko. XANA uwolni Odda pod jednym warunkiem. Że spotka się z… Franzem Hopperem – zakończył ponurym tonem.

Pozostali wydali z siebie stłumione okrzyki przerażenia. Spojrzeli najpierw po sobie, potem wpatrywali się w Jeremiego, jeszcze bardziej zszokowani niż poprzednio. Aelita zadrżała. Jeremie dobrze wiedział, co ją tak przeraziło. Rozumiał, czego żądał okrutny program. Chciał użyć jej jako przynęty, by sprowokować jej ojca do wyjścia z ukrycia. A wtedy… mógłby go z łatwością zlikwidować. Przy okazji mógł zabić też ją… Jakże by to było dla XANY wygodne. Doskonale pamiętał wydarzenia sprzed świąt Bożego Narodzenia, gdy XANA był bliski osiągnięcia swego celu.

- To pułapka - powiedziała Aelita powoli. – XANA nie przepuści okazji, żeby… żeby… - wyszeptała, potrząsając zaciśniętymi pięściami. Usiadła bezładnie na łóżku Jeremiego. W oczach zalśniły jej łzy.

Pozostali spojrzeli w jej stronę; zdawali się odczytać jej niedopowiedziane słowa.

- _Nie pozwolimy mu na to_ – powiedziała z determinacją Yumi. – _On myśli, że ma wygraną w kieszeni, jeśli tylko nas zwabi do Lyoko. _

- Yumi… Aelita ma rację – stwierdził sucho Jeremie. - Podróż do Repliki w tej sytuacji oznacza śmiertelne ryzyko.

- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy zostawić Odda na pastwę XANY? – oburzył się Ulrich.

- Nie, niczego takiego nie mam ma myśli! – zdenerwował się Jeremie. – Tylko próbuję wam uświadomić, w co się pakujecie.

„_Po prostu się o was boję, boję się was stracić,"_ pomyślał Einstein. Gdyby miał taką możliwość, powstrzymałby ich. Czuł, że ta nadchodząca misja nie zakończy się szczęśliwie. Jednak prędko sobie uświadomił, że to byłoby daremne. Nie miał takiej władzy nad nimi. Nie mógł im zabronić walczyć.

- Wiem, że się martwisz – odparł Ulrich – ale Odd nas potrzebuje.

- _Właśnie_ – zadeklarowała się Yumi. – _Mam świadomość, że tego dokładnie po nas oczekuje XANA, ale nie oddam bitwy walkowerem._

- Ee… Aelita? - powiedział cicho Jeremie.

Spojrzał na jedyną osobę, która do tej pory nie wypowiedziała się w ich dyskusji. Jej zdanie było dla niego bardzo ważne, jeśli nie najważniejsze. Ostatecznie to ona była głównym celem XANY i podejmowała największe ryzyko, toteż jej bezpieczeństwo liczyło się dla Jeremiego najbardziej.

Aelita siedziała na tapczanie ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Na dźwięk swego imienia podniosła głowę. Oczy miała błyszczące od łez. Szybko otarła je rękawem bluzy i wyprostowała się. Nagle zdała się nabrać siły i odwagi. Odetchnęła ciężko, zanim zabrała głos.

- Odd potrzebuje nas wszystkich, razem. Tylko tak mamy szansę przeciw XANIE. Idę z wami.

Ulrich położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Będziemy z tobą. – Zdobył się na lekki uśmiech, co wyraźnie podniosło Aelitę na duchu, gdyż również się uśmiechnęła.

- _W takim razie, na co jeszcze czekamy? Ruszajmy do fabryki! – _zarządziła Yumi. – _Tylko się ciepło ubierzcie, pogoda jest fatalna._

- Tak, mamo – mruknął Ulrich, patrząc na spływające po szybie krople deszczu, błyszczące w wielkomiejskiej łunie.

- Okej, idziemy – rzekł Jeremie z determinacją w głosie.

Musiał przyznać rację przyjaciołom. Nie mogli się wycofać, poddać. XANA gardził tchórzami. Pod tym względem niczym się nie różnił od innych Złych tego świata.

* * *

><p>Trójka przyjaciół opuściła się na linach i zeskoczyła z pluskiem na mokrą posadzkę fabryki. Ich kroki poniosły się po pustej i cichej, nie licząc kapiącej tu i ówdzie wody, głównej hali. Dopiero w świetle lampy w otwartej kabinie windy, w której czekała już na nich Yumi spostrzegli, jacy byli ubłoceni i mokrzy.<p>

- Ojej – mruknęła z współczuciem Yumi, gdy wyłonili się z ciemności.

- Daj spokój, co za masakra – odparł Ulrich, który zrzucił z siebie mokry kaptur kurtki. – W kanałach było tyle wody, że baliśmy się, że nie dotrzemy tutaj. Dobrze, że Jeremie pomyślał o latarce…

- Szkoda, że nie pomyśleliśmy o pontonie – dodała Aelita z kwaśną miną. Jej różowe niegdyś buty były teraz całkiem oblepione brązową mazią.

- Nigdy… więcej… – wymamrotał Jeremie przez szczękające zęby. Gdy tylko wśliznął się do windy, nacisnął przycisk „w dół".

Zjechali do pokoju kontrolnego. Kiedy ciężkie, stalowe drzwi otworzyły się, poczuli delikatną, przyjemną falę ciepła. Pracujące non stop urządzenia obsługujące Lyoko wyraźnie ogrzewały pomieszczenia tajnego laboratorium. Jeremie od razu zrzucił z siebie ciężką, mokre kurtkę i zdjął buty, z których wylały się małe strużki wody.

- Połóżcie rzeczy na obudowie holomapy. Trochę się grzeje podczas pracy, powinny wyschnąć… - poradził reszcie, a sam przedreptał szybko do fotela.

Tak też zrobili; po chwili obudowa zasłana była rozłożonymi na płasko kurtkami, mokrymi skarpetkami i butami. Ostatecznie Ulrich z Aelitą stali na bosaka przed ekranem, na który Jeremie już zaczął wywoływać potrzebne programy.

- Auć, ta podłoga jest zimna! – wzdrygnął się Ulrich, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Chodźmy już do skanerów. - Jeremie przytaknął, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

– Przygotowuję transfer. Możecie już iść.

Na te słowa Ulrich pobiegł prędko z powrotem do windy, za nim Aelita i Yumi(która jako jedyna zachowała buty na nogach). Po chwili Jeremie przestał tańczyć palcami po klawiaturze i obrócił się ku windzie.

- A-Aelita… Możesz podejść tu na chwilę? Chcę… pokazać ci poprawkę do Skida, którą dzisiaj napisałem – zawołał.

Aelita wyszła z windy. Dała znać Ulrichowi i Yumi, że za chwilę do nich dołączy. Drzwi do kabiny zatrzasnęły się z hukiem za nią, gdy podbiegła – na palcach, by do minimum ograniczyć kontakt ze stalowymi płytkami na podłodze - do siedzącego przed konsolą Jeremiego. Oparła się o podłokietnik fotela, żeby lepiej widzieć ekran.

- Tak? O co chodzi? – zapytała.

Nagle poczuła coś chłodnego na swojej dłoni. Zerknęła i zobaczyła, że chwyciła ją ręka Jeremiego. Była zimna jak lód. Jeremie podniósł wzrok ku niej. Ich oczy się spotkały.

- Uważaj na siebie – szepnął. Jego twarz wydawała się być zacięta i poważna, lecz Aelicie nie trzeba było wiele, by dostrzec w niej autentyczny strach.

- Będę – odpowiedziała, lekko ściskając jego dłoń, która zdawała się być całkiem bezwładna i skostniała z zimna i przerażenia. – Spokojnie, Jeremie. Damy radę… - próbowała jakoś mu dodać otuchy, przy okazji też starała się wmówić to samej sobie.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że pchała się prosto w paszczę lwa. Bała się… Jeremie nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo. Z trudem przychodziło jej odegnanie od siebie myśli, że być może widzą się i trzymają za ręce po raz ostatni.

- Eee… co z tą poprawką do Skida? – zapytała, chcąc zająć umysł czymś innym niż rozkładaniem na części pierwsze własnych lęków. Jeremie potrząsnął głową, jakby ocknął się z własnych myśli.

- Ach, to… zainstalujesz ją, gdy tylko znajdziecie się w Cyfrowym Morzu. To właściwie drobna sprawa… - powiedział. Aelita domyślała się, że ta poprawka wcale nie była dla Jeremiego bardzo istotną sprawą.

- Jasne. To… ja już pójdę – powiedziała ożywionym tonem. Chciała pobyć z nim jeszcze chwilkę dłużej… jednak obowiązek wzywał.

Z niechęcią wypuściła dłoń Jeremiego i poszła ku windzie. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok; gdy weszła do kabiny, pomachała mu i posłała ostatni uśmiech. Gdy drzwi się zasuwały, widziała, jak wpatrywał się w nie, by po chwili wrócić do wpisywania komend.


End file.
